Behind Closed Doors
by Breannlt
Summary: what if Wally West was not a speedster but a boy that had mental powers that he could barely control? Why is Batman hiding him from the rest of the league. ATTENTION: Only features founding members, but that may change later on ;) wally west is not flash Barry Allen is and there is no relation to the two. But wally west fans should be happy better than it sounds! Trust me!
1. Chapter 1

**please help me decide to continue with this story or not, review I appreciate it all!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything wish I did but I don't **

Chapter 1.

Hawk Girl and Green Lantern were just randomly walking around the watchtower, when Hawk Girl stopped and looked at a door

"I have never seen this door before" She said then looked around and hid behind a corner. Green Lantern used his common sense and ducked as well.

"What are we hiding from?" Green Lantern whispered

"Look Batman is going in that door, I wonder why he's bring food in there he don't eat here, what's in there?" Hawk Girl replied. A little while later Batman exited, Hawk Girl looked at Green Lantern and said "let's go in!"

Green Lantern looked at her and said "Are you crazy if Batman hasn't told anyone about it, it should probably stay unknown!"

She grinned and replied "Don't be a baby help me with this lock!"

He looked at it and opened it with his ring. "Stop!" He said as Hawk Girl trudged on.

She stopped "what?" She said annoyed.

"I still need to disable some traps" He finished with that and they went in.

The doors closed behind them. It was a room like the ones for the league members when they had to stay temporarily. But this room looked like it was for long term periods of time, like it was lived in. There was a bed, a table, some lamps, a wide walk in closet with no doors, a big computer in another room again with no doors and very wide the computer buttons had labels like: Emergency only, contact Batman, games button, and a hungry button.

"W-who are you?" A small voice at the edge of the room had said, shivers went up both heroes spine.

Hawk Girl nervously replied "I am hawk girl and this is-" Her sentence was cut short as she was slammed into the wall by a black aura.

Green Lantern immediately said "This is Green Lantern Walk out here or I'm going to you! And you would want to do this the easy way." He walked over to the lamp and turned it on he saw a figure (still too dark to see) sitting in a chair "get up and come here" the figure didn't budge, green lantern used his ring to pick the figure up and he laid it on the floor "there I made it easier now get up" the figure was bright enough to see now it was a boy about 11 years old.

Green Lantern stood shocked as the boy used his hands to pull himself away...wait why not just run off? He got over his shock and said "Why did you throw Hawk Girl into the wall"

The boy continued crawling but replied "She's dangerous and you are too go away, I will use my powers on you!" Failing to notice the boy was crawling to the computer he was unable to stop him from pushing the emergency only button. He grabbed the child by his arm tightly so he wouldn't get away the boy cried out in pain but Green Lantern didn't loosen his grip. "Please l-let go! You're hurting me!"

The boy cried, that's when batman came in and replied "what is it now Wally". He looked up to see Hawk Girl unconscious and Wally being held harshly by Green Lantern.

"What are you doing" he growled.

"I'm keeping the boy from getting away." He said, batman grabbed wally and inspected his arm it would hurt for a while, there was a small bruise starting to form from how GL grabbed him. He gently touched it and Wally cried out and tried to scoot away, he looked down at Wally, then up at GL.

Green Lantern stood looking down at the boy, Wally, and replied "I didn't mean to cause a bruise I just was angry." Batman nodded, not in understanding but in acknowledgement.

"I can relate with villains but not with a child." He looked at Wally who was now holding his arm and letting a few tears slide down his face "Are you tired Wally?" The boy just nodded "Alright let's get you to bed." He gently put Wally in bed and covered him up "Get some rest." Wally nodded and fell asleep, Hawk Girl now fully awake got up.

Green Lantern looked at Batman."I didn't know you could be gentle."

Batman glared and replied "I didn't know you could be so harsh to a child, follow me." They left the room and the doors closed "What were you thinking going in there"

Hawk Girl told him what happened until the point she blacked out so Green Lantern took it from there "He wouldn't do as I told him, I said to get up and come over here he didn't, and so I picked him up and laid him on the floor and told him to get up, he still didn't so I held him so he couldn't run away."

Batman held the bridge if his nose trying to calm himself down then replied "Let me see if I got this, you go in an unauthorized area and scare the only one authorized to be there, then out of fear he attacks and you attack him back, but out of anger." GL glared while Hawk Girl stood looking uncomfortable.

Green Lantern said "I wouldn't have attacked him if he had done as he was told."

Batman stared him down and said "You made it impossible for him to do as he was told."

GL replied "I know I shouldn't have attacked the kid but how hard is it to walk over like I told him."

Batman was extremely angry now. "He can't walk he's paralyzed from the waist down!" Batman growled.

Hawk Girl looked at him and said "Well how did you find him where's his parents"

Batman sighed "I'll start from the beginning…he was born with those powers, his father thought he was a freak and abused him until he was 6 when his parents got in a car crash they died on impact. They had left him at home so he was taken to the orphanage he lived there until he was 8."

GL replied "Your leaving out parts, how did he get paralyzed and why did he only attack Hawk Girl?"

Batman replied "when he was 8 the Thanagarians attacked his orphanage, he tried to protect the other children with his powers. They took him away, when he got there they broke his back and left him paralyzed. That's wh-."

Hawk Girl interrupted him "That's a lie we would never have done that to a child!"

Batman glared "But you did, anyway that's when I found him, we had just escaped and I went searching to turn off the main power and found him. I took care of him until the whole thing was over then brought him to the watchtower, he's been here ever since." Both heroes looked appalled.

GL just said "oh."

Hawk Girl said "I didn't think my people would do that...Batman can I help you take care of him I want to show him not all of the thanagarians are bad."

Batman showing no emotion said "I don't know if that would be a good idea, but if you really want to, I only trust myself to take care of him but he could use some company. I can't have him continuously calling me to play a game you and Green Lantern have the job."

GL was surprised "I'm not good with kids I don't think he'd like me." Hawk Girl looked at him with pleading eyes and he said "ugh…fine, when do we start."

Batman looked at him "I doubt he's sleeping anymore so now, and remember his powers are still developing, so whenever he uses them it makes him tired so try to keep him from using his powers." He walked away but turned around. "He knows my secret identity so in a way I'm trusting you with that don't make me regret it." With that he walked off and they entered Wally's room.

**hey my first fanfic :D I have tons of ideas I'm still deciding if this is any good please review so I can know wether to go on or not**

**To: Sassbrat and Kyler thanks for the reviews they really helped see if this helps if not say so and I will try to fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! My 2nd chapter hope you like it please tell me if you like the story or not I'm thinking of deleting it and starting over but if you like it tell me and I will continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 2.

They walked in and were hit with flying objects from Wally's nightstand.

"Ugh ouch, Wally STOP!" GL said.

Wally glared and said "Go away you hurt me!"

"Wally I'm sorry I hurt you but I didn't know you were…" Green Lantern stopped. Wally glared at him.

"Go ahead say it, I'm paralyzed! I can't feel my legs and is her fault!"

Hawk Girl looked down she was hurt, she couldn't believe her people paralyzed a little boy.

Green Lantern glared "Wally that's enough! It wasn't her fault, she didn't do it. Now calm down!"

"You're not the boss of me! I want Bruce!" Wally yelled.

"We all need to calm down Wally I won't hurt you, Green Lantern won't hurt you, trust me. Okay?" Hawk Girl said carefully.

Wally nodded slowly "Promise?" He asked, they both promised.

He nodded then looked at the nightstand where there was a glass sitting. His eyes turned black and black light covered the glass moving it across the room to the sink, where the glass filled itself with water and started is way back.

That's when GL grabbed the glass of water in midair "No using your powers Wally if you need something tell us and we will get it but no powers, got it?" Wally huffed but nodded.

Hawk Girl was examining him she looked at Green Lantern and said "He's tired he should get some rest."

Wally looked upset "I'm not tired! Can't I stay up" Wally whined.

Green Lantern looked at him "No Wally you have used your powers too much for one day get some sleep."

Wally pouted and replied "No" Hawk Girl and Green Lantern looked at each other.

Hawk Girl sighed and said "Wally please don't make this difficult just rest for a little while."

"Do we need to get Bruce?" GL threatened, Wally glared."I'll do it wally." GL tried.

Wally just shrugged "Okay I'm going." he said

"Okay." Wally replied Hawk Girl rolled her eyes

"If your going to go do it already!" She yelled.

He replied "Okay I'm going."

She just sighed and looked at Wally "Did you really have to make it so difficult?"

Wally replied "yes" they sat in silence for about 3 minutes until Batman arrived

"Wally what are you doing" he demanded

"They are trying to make me go to bed when I'm not tired!" Wally complained Batman glared

"You are tired I can see it in your face go to bed now." He said calmly

"But Bruce!"

"Now."

"But"

"Do not make me say it again!"

Wally pouted "I'm not tired"

Batman got up and walked over to Wally, "Wallace West you have used your powers too much today you are going to bed. That's final." He growled, Wally was too scared to say no so he just nodded and slipped into bed.

Batman started to walk out and looked back at Hawk Girl and Green Lantern "Come on, he needs rest." While they were leaving Bruce looked back at Wally and said "Do not get up from that bed."

They left the room and once outside Green Lantern said "I've been wondering, why didn't you tell anyone in the league about him?"

Batman looked at him "Most already know, J'onn can hear Wally's mind, Superman asked about it, I told him and he accepts it Flash has heard rumors, same with Wonder Woman and you two are the only ones to have met him. But I never introduced him because he wasn't ready." They nodded and left Wally to rest.

Meanwhile in Wally's room he was doing everything but resting. He used his black aura to move himself out of bed to play games on the computer. He was playing games when he got thirsty, he used his powers to go get a drink when he lost control of them, his aura accidentally hit the lamp causing it to shatter. He knew Bruce would have heard it so he quickly concentrated his aura to put himself back in bed.

He covered up with the blankets pretending to sleep. If Bruce saw that he lost control for the 2nd time this week, who knows what he'd do. He might torture him or think he was a spy trying to sabotage the Watchtower or worse, he might send him back to the orphanage. Wally laid there dreading what would happen when Bruce came in, then he heard voices outside his door. It was Green Lantern, Hawk Girl and Bruce, great they would see Bruce lose his temper towards him.

As they entered he remembered he forgot to take down his game, he hoped no one would see his aura surrounding the off button on the game.

"Wally" Bruce growled he had to remember to keep himself appear asleep. He was shaken awake, oh god he was going to die. "Wally get up!"

He slowly got up "hmm" he replied pretending to be sleepy.

Bruce glared at him "Don't play that with me you got up to play a game, even when I specifically told you not to."

Knowing he was just making it worse for himself he lied "What do you mean?"

Bruce glared "How did the lamp get broke?"

Wally shrugged. "It must have overheated and broke."

Bruce's glare intensified "Why do you look worried?"

Wally smiled "You're worrying me."

Batman looked around calmly and shook his head. "I'm sorry wally I should have guessed this."

Wally was now really worried "What?"

He looked at Wally "You hate it here don't you, I should have guessed, I'll go schedule a transport back to the orphanage." He started to walk out knowing his trick would work.

Wally was desperate "NO! Please don't send me back to an orphanage, I-I-I love it here please Bruce!"

Batman walked over to Wally's bed "I don't know what happened in here so I have to assume, I'm sorry Wally but it's obvious you don't want to stay here."

Wally grabbed onto Batman's cape and cried "Please Bruce don't send me back to the orphanage!"

The look of pure fear on his face almost made Bruce go back on his plan. He sat down on the bed and held Wally while he cried. "Wally I need to know what happened." Batman looked at Wally.

Wally cried "I-I disobeyed you I got out of b-bed and played on the computer, then I got thirsty and I lost c-control, and I broke the lamp! Please Bruce I'm sorry, don't send me back!" He begged

Bruce looked at him "It's alright I'm not sending you back" He soothed then became emotionless again.

"Now you know what you did was wrong you disobeyed 2 of my rules 1. Do not use your powers unless its in your training 2. I told you not to get out of bed. So I am taking your games off the computer and I am having you supervised."

Wally looked up mouth agape "What! I'm not a baby I don't need supervised!"

Batman glared at him "Well I suppose the orphanage wouldn't supervise you as much." Wally just looked down, while Batman went to take out his games.

**Hope you like the 2nd chapter but really review! I am having 2nd thoughts on this story. And to Guest 1: I don't know if I'm going to add robin/dick Grayson in this story but I'm thinking about it and the tips were very helpful hope this fixes it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I have my update schedule figured out, I plan to update one chapter a week preferably on Friday evenings or weekends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 3.

Wally sighed and looked at his "supervisors" Hawk Girl and Green Lantern.

"Well it's official" He mumbled, "Batman's best subject is torture."

GL laughed "I always thought it was sneaking in places without making a sound, I'm just waiting to look out my window to see him staring at me."

Hawk Girl looked at them both "Wally your just mad that Batman took your games and GL, you're just paranoid." She laughed they both glared at her and all started laughing.

Green Lantern smiled "See Wally we aren't that bad." Wally just rolled his eyes and smiled.

They sat for 5 minutes until someone said anything, it was Wally "Hey I'm bored anyone wanna irritate Bruce?"

GL laughed and nodded Hawk Girl smiled and said "That's a great idea boys get in more trouble."

Wally paused "Awesome! So everyone agrees to annoy Bruce."

All of a sudden Batman comes on the computer and says in his growly voice "Don't even think about it." Everyone in the room starts looking around for the camera…there isn't one.

Green Lantern shuddered "Bat senses, very scary."

Wally rolled over to the computer with his new wheelchair Bruce got him. He looked at the computer his video chat button was flashing. Great that meant Bruce needed to talk to him, he opened the link seeing Batman appear on the screen.

Batman looked at Wally "Is Hawk Girl and Green Lantern there?"

Wally sighed "Don't you ever just call to talk?"

Batman glared "No."

Wally looked over at the two "Bruce wants to see you two." They both walked over to the computer as Wally rolls away.

Batman looks at the two "You two have to go down to Metropolis to help Superman."

Hawk Girl starts to leave and GL looks at Batman "What about Wally?"

Batman looks at the boy who is pouting in his chair. "He'll be fine."

Wally sighs "Well this should be a very boring day."

GL laughs "Sorry kid, we should be back soon."

Batman looks at Green Lantern "Don't count on that."

Then Hawk Girl steps in "Why don't you come see him, Batman?"

Batman looks at her very seriously "Too much work I can't." GL and Hawk Girl look over sympathetically at Wally.

He looked over at them "Don't worry I'll keep myself entertained." With that they left and Batman got offline.

He was about to go find something to do when he noticed something strange. The door didn't automatically close like usual, it stayed open.

Wally was considering going out there but then decided against it. "I have gotten into too much trouble already, nope not going." He looked at the open door once more, it was wide enough he could get through with ease. His curiosity got the best if him, he went out the door.

This was the first time he was ever in the hallway, he rolled his chair down the hall. He bumped into The Flash who was surprised and turned around, he looked at Wally "Who are you?"

Wally smiled and offered his hand "I'm Wally." Flash shook his hand and laughed.

"I'm Flash, fastest man alive." Wally smiled and Flash looked around "Umm where did you come from."

Wally turned his chair around and smiled "Follow me and I'll show you!" Flash just shrugged and followed Wally. They didn't go very far when Wally stopped, "Here we are." He pointed to the open doorway.

Flash went in "Wow! So the rumors are true."

Wally glanced at him "What Rumors?"

Flash looked him again "There was a rumor floating around that Batman was taking care of a kid in the watchtower."

Wally looked down "Is that bad?"

Flash quickly changed his sentence "Course not! But if Batman takes care of you, we better get you back in here!"

Wally rolled backwards "No! This is my first time out of there, I don't want to go back yet!"

Flash sighed "Well one day out of your room won't kill ya! I'm sure Batman won't mind."

Wally was overjoyed "Yes! This going to be awesome!"

Flash looked around "You mind if we go to the cafeteria? I'm hungry."

Wally laughed "Sure why not I've never been there before."

Flash laughed "Well if you want a tour your with the right guy!"

When they got to the cafeteria Wally noticed they were the only ones there, which was probably best for how much Flash ate.

"Where is everyone?" Flash looked around as if just noticing they were the only ones there.

"Oh well I'm here, Superman, Hawk Girl, and GL are at Metropolis. Wonder Woman is around here somewhere, same with Martian Manhunter and Batman is on the main floor, observing problems at Earth."

Wally looked nervous "Can we skip the main floor?"

Flash laughed "Sure thing kiddo."

While Flash was eating he decided to learn more about Wally. "So Wally how did you end up here?"

Wally looked uncomfortable "I don't like talking about it but if you ask Batman he'd tell you."

Flash stopped eating and looked at Wally sympathetically. "Sorry kiddo didn't mean to pry."

Wally shrugged "It's okay, hey you think I can meet the other leaguers?"

Flash laughed "Of course!"

Flash finished eating and they went to find the other Leaguers, touring the Watchtower as they went.

After about 20 minutes they bumped into Wonder Woman she looked at Flash "Hello Flash, who is this?" Flash smiled.

"This is Wally, he lives in the Watchtower but he's never actually been outside his room." Wally smiled as Wonder Woman looked him over.

Then smiled "So your the one I have heard about."

Wally looked at her "Has everyone heard these rumors but me?"

Flash and Wonder Woman laughed, then Wonder Woman bent down and looked at Wally's wheelchair.

She looked up at Flash "Can I talk to you? We will only be a minute Wally." Flash nodded and walked off with Wonder Woman.

They stopped where they were sure Wally couldn't hear them, and Wonder Woman looked at Flash

"How did he get in the wheelchair? Does he have a disease, is he paralyzed, did he have a condition where his brain won't let is legs work, and how did he get here?"

Flash shrugged "I asked him he told me he doesn't feel comfortable talking about it, I was going to ask Batman."

She nodded "Alright let's go back, he's probably wondering where we are."

Flash nodded and they walked back, Wally was just rolling his wheelchair back and forth when they got back. He looked up and smiled, Wonder Woman felt bad for him but hid it for Wally's sake.

Wally was looking between the two "Can we meet Martian Manhunter now?!" Both heroes laughed and then Flash shushed them, his comm link was beeping.

"Yes Batman?" Wally immediately shrunk down in his seat. "Central City? Got it, I'll be right there."

He looked over at Wally "Don't worry I don't think he's noticed your gone, just a bank robbing I got to go. Can you take Wally back to his room for me Diana? Thanks, bye Wally!" Flash was gone, Wally pouted.

"Do I have to go back? I want to see more, Batman never let's me do anything. Unless it's sleep, eat, and sit."

Wonder Woman took pity on him and took him to see Martian Manhunter. When they got there he was talking to Superman, Wally thought that was cool, two heroes in one trip then remembered something wasn't GL and Hawk Girl with superman. Oh no, they would go to see him and he wouldn't be there. It was too late now Wonder Woman was already talking to them about him. They walked over to him with Wonder Woman.

Martian Manhunter smiled "Hello Wally, I am Martian Manhunter and this is Superman."

Superman smiled and Wally smiled back "It's nice to meet you Wally." Superman smiled Martian Manhunter nodded

"Yes it was nice to meet you Wally, but I must get back to my work." Wally nodded and turned to Wonder Woman and Superman.

Superman looked at Wally "So Batman finally let you out and about, huh?"

Wally looked down and shook his head "No, he would have never let me out."

Superman looked confused "Then how did you get out of your room?"

Wally looked up "Well GL and Hawk Girl left to help you, usually the door automatically closes and opens if you type in the code, but they must have forgot and the door was left open so…I left. I would have let myself out a long time ago but, Batman never told me the code to open and close the door, I asked for it once but he said no and left."

Superman just smiled "I won't tell him, but I'm going to warn you, he'll find out."

Wally sighed "I know." Superman left and Wonder Woman looked around.

"Well what now? Wally are you hungry?" He nodded and they went to the Cafeteria, half way there they bump into someone else.

Wally looks up "Oh no."

**Well end of chapter 3 I hope my writing improved but really I don't know if you like my story. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My 4th chapter and I am sooo glad the reviews are coming in, keep it up love the reviews! I think I will continue with this story and I will answer any new reviews in the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 4.

Wonder Woman smiled "Hello Batman."

"Hello Diana." Batman looked down at Wally, his calmness unnerved Wally.

"Do you know how long I have been looking for you, you worried me sick! Anyway Wally, since you already out here how would you like to come to a meeting?"

"Sorry Batman but I'm kind of tired and umm..." He couldn't finish with Batman glaring at him.

"Wally you are going to the meeting with me, lets go."

"But there's not a meeting today." Wonder Woman stated, Batman hit his comm link sending a message to all the leaguers.

"Meeting in 5 minutes in Conference Room B." He thanked Diana and took Wally to the conference room. Batman knew he would be questioned about Wally's past, so he was going to explain it at the meeting.

He wasn't looking forward to it knowing wally wasn't ready to face his past, there was a reason he hadn't talked about Wally's past in front of him, it still pained Wally. There was also a reason he didn't introduce Wally to the League he also wasn't ready to hear his past blurted out in front of everyone. But by going out without permission he needed to learn there were reasons why he couldn't do things.

They walked to the room in silence until Wally spoke, "I'm sorry Bruce, my curiosity got the best of me."

"I know I'm sorry too, but you have to learn."

Wally sighed "I know."

When they got in there everyone was already there, Batman rolled Wally next to his chair and he took his seat.

"I have decided to tell you Wally's past to avoid any questions later." He looked over at Wally whose eyes where huge.

"Batman, please no." He quietly pleaded to Bruce. Bruce looked at him with sad eyes then continued, he looked at the league members.

"I'll start from the beginning…"he started telling Wally's story continuously sneaking glances at Wally, who had hidden his face so no one could see him. The League listened intently also sneaking glances at Wally. Then after Batman had finished he looked at Wally, he had his head down letting a few tears slide down his face.

The tears had started around the part where Batman talked about him getting paralyzed, and they didn't stop even after it was over. He then got up and looked at The League.

"That concludes this meeting." He looked over at Wally "Come on, lets go back to your room."

Wally didn't speak he couldn't so he just nodded. He knew and understood why Bruce did it, he didn't blame Bruce.

He was just hurt, he had tried to avoid talking about it and now everyone knew. They knew about his father abusing him, they new about his fight with the Thanagarians, they new everything about him. Bruce looked down at him, he felt horrible he knew he wasn't ready but he did it anyways.

"I'm sorry Wally." Wally who was still silently crying, just nodded.

They finally reached Wally's room, Wally rolled himself in and just sat there. Bruce went over and kneeled down so he could look right at Wally. Wally leaned forward and hugged Bruce crying into his shoulder, Bruce hugged him back and stoked his hair. He whispered comforting and soothing words to him and after a while Wally settled down. Bruce looked at him.

"I am going to fix the doors to where they only open if I authorize the person who wants to come in or go out and they will close immediately after, this way this shouldn't happen again. Alright?"

Wally nodded and Bruce went to work fixing the doors, he finished about 10 minutes later.

"Now this is how it works, lets say GL wants to come in, he hits the button on the outside of the door. Once he hits that, a camera I placed on the door tells me who it is, and with a button I will keep around I can open the door. I don't need a camera on this side because I already know who came in, but if they want to leave they push the button saying they are ready to leave. There's a special button for you I will install on your wheelchair telling me if you want you leave or not."

Wally nodded "Thanks Bruce."

Bruce nodded "Do you want me to stay or leave?"

Wally smiled "I think I need some time to myself right now." Bruce nodded.

"Alright, contact me if you need me." Wally nodded and Bruce left.

Wally couldn't stop reliving his past, every time he tried to forget about it, something else reminded him of his past. He decided it was time he got over all this, he wasn't going to live in the past anymore. He was going to get over it, it already took his first 8 years but then Bruce took him in. So he wasn't going to lose anymore time to his past.

He went over to the computer and called Bruce

"Hey can you maybe come down here?"

Batman looked at him "Why?"

Wally sighed "Because I'm bored and need someone to talk to."

Batman smiled "I'm glad to see your out of you self loathing faze, but I'm busy I can see if Green Lantern and Hawk Girl are available."

Wally smiled, typical Batman "Alright."

Batman left the screen and came back "They are on there way." And the line disconnected

"Goodbye to you too Bruce."

Wally laughed and rolled to the main room where they would come in. About a couple of minutes later they entered.

"Wally!" Hawk Girl came in and hugged Wally "Oh Wally at the meeting seeing you like that it scared me horribly. Are you okay?"

Wally laughed "I'm fine Hawk Girl."

She looked irritated "Just call me Shayera we are friends not partners." He laughed and nodded

Green Lantern walked up and lightly punched him in the shoulder "I'm glad your ok kid, but I'm not getting mushy so too bad."

Wally laughed "Even if you asked me to call you your real name I think I would just stick with GL." Green Lantern rolled his eyes and smiled.

They both looked at him when Batman came on the computer "Wally I meant to ask what do you want for your birthday tomorrow, nevermind I'll ask you later." While Batman leaves the computer screen, Shayera and GL are glaring at him.

"What?" Wally smiled

Shayera looked at him "Why didn't you tell us your birthdays tomorrow?"

Wally shrugged "Was it important."

Shayera starts to leave with GL when Wally looks at them.

"Where are you going?" They looked back at him.

GL says "Well we have got to go get your present."

Wally rolled his eyes "Oh come on you just got here!"

Shayera sighs "We will see you tomorrow we really need to go, bye Wally." And with that he was alone again such craziness for a birthday, geez, he smiled set his alarm clock and went to bed.

**Well end of chapter 4 hope you like the story now time for reviews:**

**Sassbrat: looks like Batman did find out haha! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**thek9kid: I'm glad your interested and tell me if you have an idea to what you want to happen!**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: Haha I hope this means you like it, it was nice to see someone totally interested in the story. I read this and wanted to post a new chapter then and there because I was so happy to see someone liked it so much! But I am trying to keep an ongoing and reliable updating date, so I didn't but I hope you liked the chapter and please keep the reviews going!**

**ATTENTION: Hey guys I need help in an upcoming chapter a villain is going to show up, vote for who you want or give me ideas this is what I have so far:****Lex Luthor, Dr. Destiny, and that's it, but these are the two I have picked to make the best and most exciting chapter but ideas are welcome, you can vote between these two or give me ideas, please try to post soon so I can make it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 this one is a bit shorter but trust me I have a big exciting chapter coming up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 5

Wally woke up happy and energized, which was extremely strange. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was 9 in the morning how strange. Hadn't he set his alarm for 7 like always, while Wally thought about this his eyes widened in realization.

"Crap! I'm late for school."

He concentrated his aura and lifted himself into his wheelchair, and rolled into the closet to get changed. By the time he came back out it was about 15 after 9 he rolled over to the computer to start school with Bruce.

Bruce appeared on the screen "Your late."

Wally sighed "I know my alarm didn't go off."

"Then learn to get up early so you don't have to rely on it." Batman looked at Wally, "There is no excuse for tardiness, lets begin."

To put it simply school with Batman is no fun, Wally had to sit through hours of lectures normal schools wouldn't even cover. But as Bruce put it "Superheroes always need to know a little bit about everything." And gym glass was changed for Wally's needs, since he was paralyzed normal P.E wouldn't work. So instead he used P.E as a time to practice controlling his powers.

Finally after the most boring day of school ever it ended. It was about 5 after 3 when he finally was able to leave and celebrate his 12th birthday.

Wally sighed "I know Bruce isn't much for celebrating but really." He didn't even wish him a happy birthday he rolled over to the calendar, just to make sure and yup it was his birthday.

Wally went over to the dinner table (which was really a small coffee table) and looked up to see a present on it.

He looked at it and read the little card near it. It read: To: Wally, From: Bruce, happy birthday.

Wally smiled maybe Bruce didn't forget. He opened the small package and inside was a WWI textbook with a note on the cover, that said: Didn't know what to get you, knowledge is the best gift someone can give, remember that. P.S I suggest you read it you have a surprise test coming up on it.

Wally groaned, "Typical Bruce." He looked at the textbook and opened it, he might as well start now who knows how long it might take to finish.

Chapter 1. The first 3 years.

As the armed camp that Europe had become by the summer of 1914 and blah blah blah. Wally was bored to death already and he didn't even finish the sentence.

He sighed and continued reading but soon fell asleep in his wheelchair. He didn't even hear the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, Flash Martian Manhunter, Superman and Batman entered.

"AHHHH!" Wally woke up and used his aura to put all the intruders in a big bubble suspended in the air.

Batman sighed "I told you not to give him a surprise, Wally let us down."

Wally smiled sheepishly "Sorry 'bout that." He let them out of the bubble and it disappeared after the last League member got out.

Flash was the first to get over being trapped in a bubble. "Well anyways as we were saying before, SURPRISE!" Wally smiled and laughed.

Batman looked at the book in Wally's lap. "I see you got my gift." The League looked at Batman then flash spoke up "You got him a textbook, for his Birthday." Batman glared at him, Flash nervously hid behind Wonder Woman.

"Of course not, that was just part of his schooling, not his gift." Wally raised an eyebrow.

Hawk Girl smiled "Oh well, lets celebrate a birthday."

Wally laughed "If you sing to me I'm putting you back in the floating bubble." Everyone laughed. (except Batman) Then they started the birthday party.

He got tons of presents from the League members. Flash got him a red T-shirt with Flash's insignia on it. Martian Manhunter's gift was super cool, he gave Wally a watch that let him shape shift. Hawk Girl gave him a spear in which she got a dirty look from Batman. Green Lantern gave Wally a Green Lantern ring, though it was black to fit the color of his aura. Wonder Woman gave Wally a lasso (just a regular one not like hers) and smiled "It comes in handy more than you think." Superman gave him a cup with the Superman shield, everyone stared at him.

"I couldn't think of anything." He shrugged, Wally laughed "It's fine, Superman." After a while the party ended and everyone left except Batman.

"I decided to give you a gift you can use in battle when your ready, I took your wheelchair last night and installed it then." Wally looked around and felt something on the bottom of his armrest, a bunch of buttons. "What does it do." He looked at Batman curiously " I'll have to teach you which button is which,but one is a missile launcher another is a translator for foreign languages, one releases a sleeping gas, another is a shield, and the others are mostly battle modes."

Wally smiled "That's so cool! When can I try then out...WAIT! Does that mean I can crime fight now?"

Bruce looked uncomfortable "Well you can start training and learning but I don't know quite yet, we will start training tomorrow."

Wally smiled this has to be his best birthday ever.

**Really guys you need to review how do I know of you like it or not if you don't! I just need to know I'm not doing this for nothing. :) Oh and last chance to choose what villain you want in an upcoming chapter! Review!**

**Review time!**

**Jazbez: Thanks I tried to make it suitable and not to harsh I'll put more Shayera and Wally moments in for ya and tell me which villain you want and I'll put in there!**

**Kyler: I'm sorry you didn't like the story so far but try to keep an open mind I'm trying to please everyone but I suppose not everyone will like it. Please keep in mind I'm not trying to make Wally look stupid, he is my favorite hero, I'm just testing ideas out and it seems some might like it. I'm afraid the ring GL gave Wally was just a gift nothing more but that might be an interesting thing to look into. :) hope you keep looking through it and I will try to make it better. Thanks for the review!**

**Sassbrat: wait a bit longer and it will get even better thanks for the reviews I'm super happy to know someone is actually interested in this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now presenting bum bum bum chapter 6, sorry a bit hyper today! Hope you like it, couldn't publish it yesterday so I had to today.**

Chapter 6.

Wally was happy, he had eaten his breakfast and was on his way to start training with Batman. When he reached the door Batman told him to go to he was surprised. It was huge! It was a gigantic training area, he saw Batman waiting for him.

"We will start with physical activity because you need to work on that the most." Batman stated

Wally smiled "When can we start!"

Batman sighed " We will work on restoring your leg muscles since they have been weakened from your time being paralyzed." The work that went to restoring his leg muscles was boring. All he did was sit down and have a machine bend and straighten his legs for hours.

He sighed "How is this helping? I can't even use my legs, why even do this!"

Batman glared "Well with some buttons I can install you can make the illusion that your not paralyzed. It will look like you never were paralyzed, but it will only take the body you have. So you have to make it convincing or they will see right through it."

Wally thought about this "Fair enough." And continued the work out.

Soon Batman stopped the workout and looked at Wally

"I have work I have to do so I am having Wonder Woman come and continue."

Wally nodded and watched as Batman left and Wonder Woman came in.

"Alright Wally I am going to teach you combat and I will not go easy on you, understand?"

Wally smiled "Yes ma'am!" He said loudly. Wonder Woman looked over at Wally who was sitting up straight in his chair and hand in a salute, she laughed "At ease soldier, alright now lets get to work."

The more she tried to teach him combat the more she grew worried. He was excellent in hand to hand combat until it came to dodging, his wheel chair limited his movement causing him to take almost every hit. He could take a hit, keep going and give a pretty wicked hit, it was good he could take a hit because his wheel chair was continuously getting in the way.

She stopped and looked at Wally "I have to go talk to Batman stay here." Batman who randomly appeared in the door, looked up

"Yes?" Batman asked, when she thought she was out of earshot she started talking to Batman, unaware that Wally was close enough to hear.

She looked at Batman "Don't get his hopes up for crime fighting, even though you can create an illusion, he is still paralyzed. Being disabled well..." She sighed but continued "Batman I don't think he should crime fight, he can't get out of the way of dangerous attacks because of his wheelchair. Some of the attacks our enemies use would kill him if he couldn't move fast enough."

Wally looked down he knew wasn't doing to well, he already knew his being paralyzed would get in the way, but his pride and hope took over. He rolled over to them looked at Wonder Woman.

"You are wrong, I may be paralyzed but I can do it just like anyone else." He yelled and rolled off towards his room.

Batman looked at her and Wonder Woman sighed "I didn't mean to upset him it's just-" Batman nodded and cut her off "I know but he has more willpower then most of the people I have seen, but I will consider your words."

Wonder Woman nodded as Batman walked off to Wally's room.

Batman walked in to see Wally sitting in his wheelchair, looking depressed.

Feeling Bruce's eyes on him he sighed "I know I shouldn't of yelled at her but I'm sick of hearing people say I can't do something because of the way I am."

Bruce nodded "I understand, I'm not mad but you must understand she just had your best interests at heart." Wally nodded and looked away.

Batman sighed "I suppose if you want to crime fight so much, I can make your wheelchair a defense system that can sense danger and quickly move you out of danger." Wally looked up at him.

"Could you do that?" Batman nodded

"If I do this it will be on a separate wheelchair so it will only be used in combat, the one you have now will stay your noncombat wheelchair. But understand it will only pull you out of the way of real danger, you will still learn hand to hand combat and such, it will calculate if you can not dodge it or if you can so only major things are up to the wheelchair, the rest is up to you."

Wally looked impressed "Cool! When do I get to learn about villains? I haven't heard of any so I wouldn't know what to do of I saw one."

Bruce smiled "Lets just focus on your combat skills for now."

Wally smiled "For now, then you have to teach my how to hack everything!"

Bruce rolled his eyes "That one I have to think about, it might come back to bite me. Well it's late and you will be training tomorrow while I work on your chair, so go on and get changed and go right to bed and NO GOOFING OFF straight to bed, got it?!"

Wally remembered the last time he goofed off when he was supposed to sleep. Yikes!

"Yes sir, straight to bed no goofing off, got it." Then Bruce left and Wally got changed and went to bed.

**Hope you liked this, next chapter should have the villain in it. I think you'll like it!**

**reviews!:**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter! And I'll try to keep being awesome, i think you should like this next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the one I have been talking about lately REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 7

Wally woke up to knocking on his door, he looked up what time was it? He picked up his clock, 2 in the morning! What the heck, he knew all the league members had stayed in the Watchtower because of a late mission last night. But who would be at his door?

He sighed and concentrated himself into his regular wheelchair. He went over to the door and pressed the button Batman had recently installed. (The button opens the door without Batman having to press the button to open the door, so pretty much for emergencies only) The door opened and he slowly wheeled his chair backwards so whoever could come in, then he heard a strange laugh not joyful and cheerfulness but menacing.

"Didn't you ever learn not to open doors to strangers?" Wally's eyes snapped open, he saw a bald man in a business suit with a funny looking "L" on his jacket near the left side.

Wally's fear immediately took over, this had happened too much in this last year. He started rolling his wheelchair backwards when the man talked.

"Don't be afraid Batman asked me to come get you." He said with a sickening smile.

Wally tried to think of why Bruce would send this man here.

"You are my trainer for today?" Wally asked.

The man looked at these two huge men that stood behind him. "Yes, why don't I introduce myself? I am Lex Luthor and you are?"

Wally looked over the man maybe Bruce was starting his routines earlier, and this was his trainer.

Wally nodded "I'm Wally are you going to teach me how to control my powers?" The man, Lex Luthor's grin deepened.

"Yes but I don't know what you can do yet how about an example." Wally nodded he had an odd feeling about this man but if Bruce asked him to be here, he shouldn't be rude.

"Ok" Wally nodded his eyes went black and the two men behind Luthor was surrounded in black aura, then became surrounded in a floating bubble just like on his birthday. Luthor turned around and saw them, his eyes widened but then he frowned.

"Could you let them down?" He glanced over at Wally, Wally nodded and the bubble around them fell. Luthor looked at Wally he looked tired, well more tired then he did before.

Wally saw Luthor staring at him "Sorry I get tired when I use my powers." Luthor looked over at the men, they got the cue, they got out a blindfold. Faster then Wally imagined he was blindfolded and thrown over someone's shoulder, he was guessing one of the henchmen.

Then Wally really understood, this man Lex Luthor was a villain, he had henchmen, and he was kidnapping him. He knew Bruce should have taught him who the villains were. Wally knew he wouldn't get anywhere just laying here, he started to scream and fight back.

He started slamming his fists into the mans back since he couldn't kick. "Ahhh!" The man yelled

"The kid is starting to hurt Mr. Luthor." Luthor just rolled his eyes and glared at the henchmen.

Wally was starting to panic "LET ME GO! I'm not worth anything! Leave me alone!"

Luthor chuckled "Dear boy you must be worth something or you wouldn't be here, and those powers are not normal so that's that." Wally kept screaming long after his throat started to hurt.

Luthor smiled they were almost to the escape pods, maybe they would make it with the boy. The league members were so stupid to think no one would attack their Watchtower. He was almost there when they saw a fully awake Hawk Girl looking rather mad.

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Hawk Girl snarled, great, Luthor thought just great. The boy lifted up his head.

"Hawk Girl, help!" Wally cried, Hawk Girl's heart almost broke to hear his panicked cries.

"Don't worry Wally I'll get you." She ran at them with her mace and hit Luthor in the chest sending him to his knees. She went over to the henchmen that was holding Wally and knocked him unconscious. She grabbed Wally and hugged him and went to help the other Leaguers while carrying Wally. Wally took his blindfold off and smiled at her "Thanks."

She smiled back "Don't worry those two will be getting what they deserve."

Wally's eyes got huge "Those two?" She nodded and looked him.

Wally looked like he was going to throw up "B-but there w-was three of t-them." Hawk Girl stopped and looked behind her just in time to get knocked unconscious. Wally was to scared to do anything as he was blindfolded and picked up again.

Wally couldn't stop shaking as he heard Luthor and the henchmen carrying him talking.

"Leave him we will take the boy and go we don't have time to deal with him." Luthor said, they were talking about the 2nd henchmen. He felt himself moving again and the sound of doors closing. Wally was hyperventilating, they were in the escape pod. His blindfold was removed and he saw the two men sitting on the benches in the pod, Wally was strapped to the bench near the window so he looked out it, he wish he hadn't.

He saw Batman standing in the opening of the Watchtower watching them leave, he had mixture of emotions on his face. He saw anger, sadness, panic, and a look of revenge.

Wally was almost calmed by his look, he knew Bruce would find him, he had to. He looked over at his kidnappers "Where are you taking me?" He asked, he sounded braver then he felt.

"Calm yourself Wally you will see soon, I have a doctor you have an appointment with." Luthor stated, Wally gulped he didn't like the sound of that, he hated doctors enough as it is but one this guy picked out, Wally shuddered. He was not looking forward to that at all.

** Hey hope you liked it but I won't know if you like it or not if you don't review! Well I hope you liked it it should get even more exciting from here! And guess what I might publish a additional chapter this weekend because they have been getting short so watch out for an additional chapter this weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's that additional chapter for ya! Hope you like it it has more action then the others REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 8

After what Wally thought was around 6 hours later, they arrived. Wally was blindfolded once again and picked up, being carried over a shoulder. He was real tired of this but had no choice but to go along with it.

While being carried he heard a door open in front of him, then closed behind him. His blindfold was yanked off his eyes harshly. He was taken over to a chair, where his hands and feet were bound. He smiled, this would be an easy escape. Then remembered he didn't have his wheelchair and was paralyzed, alright so escaping was not so easy.

He wondered if they had noticed that he was paralyzed, if not that could come to his advantage. He looked up at Lex Luthor who was smiling calmly at him, the henchmen whispered something to Luthor, his smile widened.

" has arrived." Luthor looked over at Wally

Wally gulped, "I don't think I'm sick I'm going to have to pass."

Luthor looked calm "I'm afraid you have no choice." Then the doctor came in, he looked normal but he seemed off.

"Hello Wally I'm , I'm just going to help you sleep." He pulled out a shot filled with something. Wally was pretty sure whatever was in that shot was going to make him sleep, for who knows how long.

Wally had a feeling that he shouldn't go to sleep with this guy around.

Wally smiled nervously "Not very sleepy." His eyes turned black as the shot in 's hand flew at the wall and broke.

Dr.D looked irritated but then smiled he pulled out another one from a case "I always bring a spare."

Just as Wally's eyes turned black again, Lex Luthor reached out and backhanded him across the face. Wally grunted in pain and his hands strained against his binds.

Luthor looked at the boy "Don't try that again." Wally glared at Luthor, this was not going well at all.

Dr.D started approaching with the shot Wally panicked but froze in fear, he felt a small prick but then started feeling sleepy. He tried fighting the sleepiness but to no avail, he vision turned black and he fell unconscious.

He woke up in a house that looked very familiar but he couldn't remember. Then Dr.D appeared out of nowhere, he looked a lot more creepy. Instead of normal he had a big cloak looking thing on, and his face was like a floating skull inside of the hood.

But something was definitely off, he could walk.

Dr.D grinned "Your back to your first home, your father didn't die in that car crash. So therefore you never went to an orphanage, you never met the Justice League this is your biggest fear."

Ok being able to walk again is great but, a villain knows his past, well part of it he didn't seem to know he was paralyzed. And his past just became the present, oh great. He walked over and sat on the old couch, he looked but the staircase that led to his room. He got up and decided to go to his old room, it wasn't how he left it it was full of things from the present. His favorite CDs and his closet was full of jeans and shirts that looked a bit snug, but still not as small as how he left them from that day.

He was looking through things when the front door slammed. Fear shot up Wally's spine, he tried reassuring himself, he's dead it's not him, it's not him. Then his bedroom door slammed open.

"WALLACE!" His dad screamed at him. Wally couldn't move, no, no, no, this isn't real. He felt strong hands on his arms turn him around, it sure felt real though.

His father turned him around and punched him in the stomach. Wally fell to his knees gasping for breath, he was even stronger then he remembered.

Wally was picked up off his knees, and forced to look at his father. He was drunk it was easy to tell. He was 12 now not the defenseless 6 year old he once was, but still at this age he feared the man too much to dare fight back.

He was thrown into the desk by his bed, Wally sat dazed, spots danced in front of his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head where it hit the desk. He could feel the blood running down his head.

He groaned in pain, while his father picked him up. His grip was so tight he could feel the bruises forming.

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY WORTHLESS, WHY DO I EVEN KEEP YOU!"

Wally feeling his anger rise "I don't know, I make a good punching bag I guess." His father looked at him in hatred.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" He took Wally's arm behind his back and pulled it the wrong direction until he heard that sickening snap. Wally screamed, the pain washing over him.

His father grinned menacingly and went to the door, "Let that be a lesson to you." And left Wally in his pain.

Meanwhile Lex Luthor and were watching the show with great interest. Wally was thrashing around with pain on his face, this could mentally damage Wally but neither cared. They just wanted to hurt the League and this was the best way to do it.

Wally's wrists were starting to bleed from being rubbed raw by the ropes. And by the looks of the monitor they hooked him up to, his heartbeat was erratic.

Luthor laughed "I always find enjoyment in others pain."

Dr.D smiled "And his fear is the best I have seen in a while."

Luthor looked at him "What was his past anyway." And proceeded to tell him all of Wally's past.

Back in Wally's nightmare, he was holding his arm trying to calm himself down. He was shaking terribly and his heart rate was going crazy. This man is dead he should have never seen him again, he can't even tell if this is real or fake. He has to hope it's fake because he don't know what he'd do if it were real.

He's afraid to move to scared his father will hear him, he won't speak knowing if he does he might be heard. So Wally sits in his room in constant fear of what's coming.

**Hope you liked please review and tell me what you think! Oh and just to clarify Dr.D wasn't able to find out Wally's being paralyzed in Wally's past because Wally hid it very far in his mind where Dr.D didn't look.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone chapter 9 is here, little dissapointed that I got no reviews last chapter. Really it does not take that long read and write a quick thought down!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 9

For the next 3 days Wally suffers constant abuse from his father, while and Lex Luthor watch him yank and thrash around in pain. Soon both become tired of it and look for something else to do with boy.

"I am tired of this suffering, what else should we do." looked at Lex Luthor as he spoke.

"Well the boy was in the Watchtower, if that is the Leagues most advanced and protected HQ, then he must know something valuable."

Lex Luthor smiled "Who knows for how close the boy is with the League, he might even know some secret identities."

Both villains smiled thinking about it.

looked thoughtful "The boy will need some inspiration to tell us what we want to know."

Luthor smiled and pulled out a gun "We scare him at first if we don't get answers, we shoot until we do." nodded liking the idea.

This would be perfect, he thought, he could hurt them so much more if they had their identities. The boy would be so scared he would give them up in a heartbeat, and from there he and Luthor would start the plan to revenge. Using Wally as a wall of protection, they would never hurt him. It was perfect.

**Meanwhile at the Watchtower**

Batman was furious. It had been 3 days and not a single trace of Wally, he had barely slept his thoughts tearing at his mind while he searched. Wally had been taken while under his care, Wally had needed him and he wasn't there! They took his boy and they were going to pay, he was going to make sure of it.

He was looking on his computer at the footage, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't take his eyes of the computer, Hawk Girl spoke "Batman rest please, we will find him. I'm sure he's okay, he's a strong boy."

Batman sighed "I'm not taking a chance about this, I need to see if there are any clues in the footage." They both watched the footage looking for signs.

Batman stopped the footage "How could I have not seen this before!" Batman jumped up and quickly walked to the escape pods. He started typing in something Hawk Girl couldn't see.

"What?" Hawk Girl asked

Batman explained as he worked "When Luthor used the escape pods he was in such a hurry he didn't notice, we have a system that allows us to see where he landed, by the looks of it like he sent the pod right to where they are." Hawk Girl smiled they were close to finding Wally.

**Back at Luthor's hiding place**

, deciding to finally bring Wally out of his nightmare, he went into Wally's mind and brought Wally out of his nightmare.

Wally was now free of his abusive father and realized it was all a nightmare. But it had felt so real, Wally was hurt. He was mentally injured from the attack on his mind, but physically injured as well. The thrashing he had done while in the dream had done a number on his body. His wrists and ankles were bleeding from the thrashing, but he could still vividly remember the dream.

It just kept playing over and over in his head, Wally hoped he would be able to hide the fear he felt. He remembered when he finally got away from his father in real life he had been terrified of all men, he hoped that reliving this wouldn't force him back to that.

He then realized he wasn't alone, was sitting in the corner of the room staring but yet smirking at him.

"Your fears were the best I've seen in a while, it was fun watching you thrash and scream in pain." Wally glared at him and realized he was afraid of men, not as bad as before but he felt the fear tugging at him. Or maybe not maybe just more careful, ya that's it he was more careful towards men, it wasn't strong enough to be labelled fear, but not weak enough to say it was nothing.

He continued to glare at him until Luthor came in carrying, ummm what was that. Wally looked closer to see A GUN what the heck! He didn't realize they had wanted to kill him.

He decided now was the best time to act. His eyes turned black the ropes holding him snapped, he used his aura to concentrate himself out of the chair. Then he used his aura to make something like a flying carpet, but it was just a round floating platform.

He made the platform he was sitting in go as fast as he could. (which wasn't that fast because he was mentally drained) he wasn't far down the hallway when flashbacks from his nightmare came back full force. He cried out in agony of remembering the pain, he fell off the platform and the flashbacks stopped. He heard voices but was in too much pain to concentrate his aura, so he started using his hands to pull himself away.

"Thank you for stopping him with those flashbacks, ." The voices were closer until they were right behind him. Tears slid down his face from knowing his last chance was wasted. He was going to die here and he will never have been able to tell Bruce thank you. More than that he never got to tell Bruce that he was like the Father that he never really had.

He wished he had never pushed that button to let them in, if he had only paid more attention, this wouldn't have never happened.

**Hope you liked it...REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys the last couple chapters are a disappointment to me but that's because something exciting is coming up! If anyone has something they want happen in the story please tell me.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 10

Lex Luthor looked at the boy, what did do that made him crawl away.

"Why is he crawling?"

Luthor asked him.

"Ummm I'm afraid I don't know I believe he's faking it."

Lex Luthor rolled his eyes of course he was, stupid boy, he is going to get in more trouble. "Enough of this foolishness, stop the act and get up."

Luthor seeing no movement from him got mad and kicked him in the side hard. Wally cried out in pain, feeling ribs cracking.

"Now!" Luthor yelled

Wally slammed is fists into the ground in frustration. if he told them they would think he's lying and harm him more, if he didn't get up he would be hurt more. He decided to try anyway.

He took a deep breath trying to prepare for whatever was coming. "I can't." He didn't bother to say anymore.

Luthor rolled his eyes "I know you said you get tired when you use your powers but this is nonsense, I believe he needs some inspiration." smiled, and gave Wally more flashbacks of his father abusing him.

Wally screamed, it hurt, but then it stopped. Wally tried to get up but he was paralyzed his legs wouldn't work.

Luthor saw this thinking he just was being disobedient " maybe just a bit more." Wally's eyes got huge, not another one he couldn't take much more.

looked at Luthor "I don't know if that would be a good idea, it might permanently damage his mind with too much. Then we couldn't have as much fun with him because his brain would be fried." Lex Luthor glared at him "But I suppose a few more wouldn't-" was cut off by Wally.

"NO! NO! I can't take it, please! I can't get up, I'm paralyzed from the waist down! I'm sorry just please no more flashbacks!" Wally cried he just couldn't take anymore.

Lex Luthor and had a silent conversation with each other. Luthor turned to Wally picked him up and started back to the room.

He dropped Wally into the chair and tied him up again. He looked right into Wally's eyes "DO NOT try to escape again." Wally, too afraid to move just sat there. Luthor still had the gun when came in and took his place in the corner if the room.

Luthor smiled down at Wally "I'm going to ask you questions and you will give answers, if not." Luthor raised his gun to finish the sentence. Wally gulped this was going to hurt, he was NOT giving up his friends.

Luthor started "Alright who is Batman?" Wally had an idea.

"Defender of Gotham." Luthor's eyes narrowed.

"Who's inside the costume?"

"A person."

"Who's that person?"

"A citizen."

"Who is that citizen?"

"That one citizen is Batman."

Luthor's anger was rising "WHAT'S HIS NAME!"

Wally smiled "Batman." Luthor was shaking in anger he raised the gun and fired.

Wally saw the bullet, it was like in slow-motion but was to slow to stop it, it went right into his shoulder and got stuck. Wally screamed in pain, he felt the blood ooze out of his injury. Tears of pain left his eyes his hands strained against the ropes. While the two villains left him to his pain.

**Meanwhile in a plane to Luthor's hideout (All 7 of the League)**

Batman was piloting the plane, he put it on autopilot and went back to where the league was sitting. He looks back at them all.

"Here is the plan, GL you cause a distraction. Hawk Girl knock out any guards that get in the way. Martian Manhunter establish a mind link with Wally since he didn't have a Comm Link. And Wonder Woman and Superman come with me to get Wally."

Martian Manhunter spoke up "I cannot establish a link with him."

Batman nodded in acknowledgment. And went back to pilot the plane. He couldn't go much longer without knowing if Wally was okay. In a matter of one hour later they arrived, they landed a good distance away so they wouldn't be caught. They went over the plan and GL went out to cause a distraction.

...

Wally had just enough energy to wrap in aura around the wound to slow the bleeding. He knew if he didn't get away soon he would die, the wound was bleeding heavily it might only be minutes before he bled out and died. He grit his teeth at the pain, tears of pain left his eyes. Then he heard it, it was a loud band from the other side if the building. He just thought one of the villains had accidentally shot the gun.

Then his two kidnappers ran into the room.

"It wasn't him." Dr.D looked nervous

Luthor sighed "I will not be sent back to jail lets leave, just leave the boy he will be dead soon enough anyway." With that the two villains ran out the door. He heard more voices.

"Everyone has done their part. The villains ran before we got to them, we just need to find him now." He heard a girls voice.

Then a gruff voice was heard "Wonder Woman, Green Lantern go find Luthor and his accomplice. Everyone else find Wally." Wally smiled but closed his eyes trying to get away from the pain.

...

Batman was so close to finding him, but he needed to find him fast. He didn't know what had happened to Wally over the time he was gone.

As GL and Wonder Woman left to catch the two villains, he had asked Superman to use his x-ray vision the find Wally.

"I've found him Batman he is the next door on the right." Superman smiled, Batman rushed into the room and saw him. He was very pale, he was taking short ragged breaths and his eyes were closed. He then saw Wally's aura was wrapped around his shoulder.

He walked over to Wally and sighed he looked pretty bad. "Wally I need you to open your eyes, Wally can you hear me do not go to sleep!" Wally flinched, but slowly opened his eyes.

"Wally release your aura so I can see the damage." Wally nodded and grimaced in pain as he released his aura, but quickly covered the wound back up with it. "Wally-" Batman started but was cut off by Wally

"I-I can't." Wally breathed out in pain. Batman nodded.

He picked up Wally and turned to the others "We will go back to the plane and stabilize him, tell GL and Wonder Woman to come back. We will catch Luthor later."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I am running out of ideas for this story if you want it to continue tell emerge what you want to happen!**

Chapter 11

When Wally woke up he knew he was in his room, he sat up but immediately regretted it. He cried out in pain as his shoulder wound started letting its self known. He felt strong hands push him back down in the bed. "Wally you need to rest, go back to sleep." Bruce said firmly.

Wally remembering the last time he went to sleep, shook his head "I can't I'll see him there." Bruce looked confused "Who?"

"My dad." Wally mumbled, Bruce sighed and looked at Wally "Then I'm going to ask you questions about the kidnapping, so we can catch them." Wally nodded

"Who was the kidnappers?" Bruce asked calmly

"They said their names were Lex Luthor and ." Wally kept trying to be strong but started remembering the dreams. He sighed and tried keeping his mind on Bruce.

"What did they do?"

"For the first few days they put me to sleep and had my dreams resemble my worst fears, they just watched me sleep I guess. Then the last day I was there I tried escaping but it didn't work out. Then they asked me questions about you guys."

Bruce tensed hearing this hoping Wally didn't give out any information. "Did you tell them anything?"

Wally shrugged "I answered with smart remarks and made the Luthor guy mad, so he shot me in the shoulder and left me there." Wally recalled gingerly rubbing his shoulder. Bruce looking at Wally and decided they could continue later.

He became Batman once again "Now get some rest, you need it." And left Wally to sleep. But Wally didn't get any sleep he was still to worried to sleep, his father may come back. But he was feeling pretty tired, he soon gave up and fell asleep.

's voice appeared out of his dreams "You can't get away from me, I still have your dreams under my control." Wally tried to make him leave but couldn't, he was trapped in his dreams.

His father came back and immediately started hitting him yelling hurtful words, Wally at one point believed he deserved it and just last his dad beat him. On the outside of his body he was screaming in pain and thrashing in his sleep.

Batman was just coming back after being gone for an hour to come check on Wally, he got near Wally's door and heard the screaming. He rushed I to the room and went over to Wally, pushing his arms down to keep him from I hurting himself. Bruce knew Wally was dreaming about his father, tears were streaking his face screams of pain racked his body and the thrashing.

Bruce realized Wally k re he was there but Wally started fighting him, think Bruce was there to hurt him. Bruce tried to get him to wake up "Wally listen to me it's not real wake up." He said firmly.

Knowing that wasn't going to work he sat down and held Wally until he seemed to get better. Wally slowly began to wake up, he opened his eyes.

Wally held onto Bruce " said he can still control my dreams." He cried desperately hoping Bruce would have an answer.

Bruce held the broken boy in his arms, "We will catch them and make him stop this then you won't have go worry about it." Bruce said attempting to soothe Wally as he cried. Soon Wally stopped crying and looked ashamed.

"I wasn't very brave about this was I?" Bruce smiled "You were extremely brave, not all kids have to worry about that, so you were brave just to endure it." Wally nodded and looked down, he looked awful his eyes were red and droopy. It was obvious he was extremely tired, but to afraid to sleep.

Bruce got up and went into the bathroom and came back with something in his hand. Wally looked and saw a little while pill and in the other hand water, he sat back down.

"Take this, it is so you have dreamless sleep." Wally nodded and swallowed the pill, Bruce slowly started to leave.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Could you umm stay in here with me?"

Bruce sighed, "Sure but just until you fall asleep, ok?" Wally nodded and pulled up the blankets, Bruce sat down while Wally stared at the ceiling.

Bruce watched as Wally's eyes started to droop and he finally fell asleep, and thankfully Wally sleeper peacefully and didn't thrash and scream. Bruce shook his head, Wally shouldn't have to go through this, both the idiots that did this to him were going to pay. He was going to make sure of it.

Wally once again woke up in his room, thankfully he had actually gotten some sleep. Bruce had left somewhere throughout the night, Wally tried getting out if bed but every time he tried something went wrong. His shoulder hurt to bad or someone came and immediately pushed him back down, while giving him a lecture on why he shouldn't be getting up or why he should be resting.

This was going to get annoying real fast and he knew it. Soon enough Superman came in, "Hey Wally how are you feeling?"

Wally nodded "Fine."

Superman smiled at Wally "Shayera was going to come in and ask questions, but she couldn't do it afraid of hurting you. So here I am instead because I know your brave."

Wally smiled while Superman started spouting off question about the kidnapping, Wally tried to answer the best he could. But honestly he was trying to forget about it. Wally sighed in relief as they finished up and Superman left.

Wally sighed, what now, he wondered. He looked around their was a deck of cards on the table, he picked them up with his aura and laid them down. He shuffled them and laid out 2 sets of cards and played "Go Fish" with himself.

Of course though, he was very good at this game so he won. He smiled at himself and played another 4 times, he won every single game. He was starting his fifth when Batman walked in.

Batman looked at Wally with curiosity "What are you doing?"

"Playing Go Fish."

"How?"

"I'm playing against myself."

"Why?"

"Do you see anyone else to play with."

Bruce rolled his eyes "I thought you might like to know we have a lead on Luthor and ."

Wally stopped playing and looked up, his mind kept wandering to when ge was kidnapped. He hoped he got to punch them both in the gut, he knew with Batman he would get the chance to.

**Sorry this ones short but kind of ran out if things to say that left it at a cliffhanger**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here is my new chapter! I'm going to warn you this story may end soon I have used all my ideas for it, but if some of you give me ideas the story could go on! Save this story if you like it and help me find ideas.**

Chapter 12

Wally didn't know what to say. He nodded and went to concentrate his aura to his wheelchair, when

Batman's hand clamped down on Wally's shoulder, Wally looked up into Bruce's eyes. Bruce had a right grip on his shoulder, something was off with him.

"Batman?" Wally questioned, Batman picked him up by his shoulder and threw him against the wall, he heard his bone snap. Wally bit his lip to hold back a scream, great he thought broken bone and bullet wound in the same arm perfect.

He was still weak from losing so much blood, and now he was dealing with his newly found fear of Bruce. He hated it he loved Bruce but he reminded him of his father, and Wally was becoming scared of him.

Bruce had disappointment on his face, "You never could do anything right I leave you to sleep and you let yourself be kidnapped. No wonder your father beat you, I completely agree with him now. It's the only way you will ever learn, your too stupid to learn any other way." Bruce walked over to Wally and started kicking him in the chest and stomach.

Wally was shaking in fear and crying, he looked up at what use to be like a father to him. "P-Please stop, I will t-try to do better I'm s-s-sorry!" He begged, he felt hurt, betrayed but he also knew he deserved this. So instead I'd begging he just accepted the abuse trying not to scream, unaware that when Batman threw him he hit the emergency button that was installed.

His eyes were closed but he heard feet running in, and the kicking stopped. Them he realized someone was holding him.

"Oh Wally stop shaking your alright open your eyes I'm here." He heard a woman's voice, he opened his eyes Shayera was holding him. He cried into Shayera's arms unable to control his sobs.

Wally finally looked up to see Superman holding Batman back, Batman glared at Wally "What are you looking at you little disgrace." Wally hid his head in Shayera's shoulder while she held him whispering comfort. Wally still carefully watching Bruce, saw him shake his head like he was trying to clear it.

"Clark what are you doing let go." Batman said Superman not buying it still held on. "What is wrong with all of you staring at me like that?"

Shayera shook her head "How could you Bruce, you knew what he went through but you did it anyway."

Batman glared "What are you-" he saw flashbacks of his hurting Wally. "Wally I would never-" Wally flinched at his voice. Superman finally let go, he sighed.

"But you did Bruce, you-" he paused remembering Wally was still injured "Shayera take Wally to the med bay." She nodded and picked up Wally, he whimpered from pain. She looked at Bruce with hatred in her eyes and walked off.

Bruce sat down "Something took me over I couldn't control it I never meant to." Superman nodded

"I believe there is some mind control going on my friend, I'm afraid it's best to keep you on lockdown until we fix it." Martian Manhunter replied, Bruce nodded it might be the only way to keep Wally from getting hurt.

"I wish to see him first to apologize." Superman looked at Martian Manhunter and nodded "Alright."

Wally was awake when he went in Shayera was right beside him, Wally saw Batman and immediately his eyes got huge and frantic. Shayera was glaring at him he ignored her and went over to Wally.

"Wally I never meant to- I'm sorry, I wasn't in control of my actions." Wally flinched and nodded. "Wally don't-" Bruce straightened and became angry, he backhanded Wally across the face. Shayera attacked Batman slamming into the wall with her mace. Superman hearing the commotion dragged Batman out, while he was screaming at Wally. "YOUR WORTHLESS YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN, YOU WOULD BE BETTER DEAD!" He was dragged out of the room.

Wally was pale and shaking, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Shayera came back and went over to him, she hugged him. He flinched away but then let her comfort him, "M-maybe I-I would be better d-dead." Shayera felt as if her heart broke, she hugged him tighter.

"Wally don't ever say that again you are loved by everyone here even Bruce, we believe it's just mind control." Wally shook his head "What if it's not, I know it's hard to take care of me because I'm paralyzed. I suppose the pressure could get to him, he would be better off without me. The Earth needs him and he can't be there while he's taking care of me. Shayera would you do something for me?" She nodded. "Could you arrange transport to earth?" She thought he just wanted to see it for awhile so nodded "Where to?" Wally took a deep breath "To the last place I was, I suppose. Take me to Blue Valley Orphanage."

Shayera shook her head "No Wally, you don't have to go to the orphanage." Wally smiled sadly and shook his head.

"It's my choice not yours, I can't keep distracting people who don't have the time for it."

"I WILL NOT let you go back!"

"Don't make me do it."

"Do what? Well no matter what your not going back."

"Fine then, I'm sorry. I'll kill myself."

"W-what Wally get some rest your not thinking clearly."

"If you don't give me up I will kill myself, I'm not staying where I don't feel welcome."

"Wally don't do this." She sighed

"I know what I have to do Shayera it's for the best."

She lowered her head knowing he wouldn't change his mind "A compromise then, stay six more months if its not better by then I will arrange transport." Wally thought about this he nodded.

She smiled sadly at him, she promised to come back and left the room. She walked to where they were looking over Bruce, she stormed in looking mad.

"You!" She glared at Bruce "Wally is asking to go to the orphanage because he thinks he is a bother." Bruce looked down, Superman stared at her in awe "You talked him out if it, didn't you?"

She sighed "Only a little bit, he started threatening his life when I said no. So I made a compromise...six months. You have six months to fix Bruce and fix the two's relationship before he leaves." Superman nodded "For this kind of thing it takes time but we will have to work fast." Shayera sighed "We are working on an impossible task aren't we?"

Superman sighed "Aren't we always?" Shayera smiled they had done the impossible before, they can do it again she was hopeful.

Time passed by fast, 2 months had come and gone with hardly any news about Bruce's behavior. Wally had started having nightmares about being abused, Things kept going from bad to worse, Shayera hoped that there would be some good news about Bruce soon. Her and Wonder Woman kept rotating shifts with Wally do one of them could get some sleep.

With only 4 months left to go,Wally kept getting more worried. It was obvious he didn't want to go to the orphanage, but he believed he was helping everyone.

It was around midnight, Shayera was fighting to stay awake while Wally slept. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Wonder Woman. "Take a break Shayera I will watch him now." Shayera nodded and went to get some sleep while Diana watched over Wally.

Soon Wally started whimpering then screaming, Diana knew the drill. It happened do often lately everyone knew what to do. She wrapped Wally in a hug and hushed him with comforting words, Wally woke up and cried into Diana. She stroked his hair she felt do bad for Wally, but only Bruce could fix what he caused.

So they all hoped and waited for Bruce to get over this mind control and help Wally


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys really in running out of ideas, ideas are welcome. I hope you are enjoying this story! Read on!**

Chapter 13

Soon it had been five months already past, only one month left to fix everything. Martian Manhunter hadn't shared any information with them about Bruce. But lately the League believed that they had made some progress and would share it with them soon.

Wally had been moved back to his room where he was sleeping peacefully; his bad dreams had lessened as the months had gone on. But sadly his dreams didn't disappear for long because nightmares about the orphanage started letting itself known. They only had a month before they would have to send Wally back to the orphanage.

The league had all come to visit Wally some point in the day. (of course not including Batman and Martian Manhunter) Hawk Girl was visiting Wally when Martian Manhunter came in.

"I was looking for you Hawk Girl we have ordered a meeting, you need to attend. Please excuse us Wally." Martian Manhunter said motioning for Hawk Girl, she nodded and then looked over at Wally.

"I'll be back after the meeting, Wally." She smiled at him and left to attend the meeting, leaving Wally by himself. Wally was waiting for Shayera to return, but the meeting lasted longer than expected. It was midnight when Wally gave up and let himself sleep, he soon wished he had waited as another nightmare had come to his dreams.

Shayera went to check on Wally it was around one a.m, she heard him screaming and ran into his room. Shayera seeing the problem reached out holding him to her chest, humming softly to him. He soon calmed down and went back to sleep, she smiled at the sleeping boy and covered him up. She decided to stay the night with him in case he had another bad dream, but she soon realized how tired she was and fell asleep in the chair next to Wally's bed.

Wally woke up to see Shayera sitting in a chair by his bed sleeping, he smiled he was glad that she was always there for him. Not wanting to wake her up he silently concentrated himself to his wheelchair, he rolled over to the closet and got changed. He just finished changing when he heard the door open, he wondered who it was so came out to see.

There was Bruce standing in the doorway, he ran over and hugged Wally. Wally immediately tensed under his touch and started shaking, Bruce pulled back looking at Wally from arms length.

"I'm sorry Wally for what happened but I wasn't in control of my body, I was under mind control. Martian Manhunter disabled and disposed of what was controlling me, I know it's hard but please try to forgive me. Because that wasn't me."

Bruce explained, Wally felt like he had been hit by a truck. All this new information and begging just slammed into him with such force he didn't know what to do. He knew Bruce didn't mean it, but that didn't take away the pain and fear he had felt towards Bruce. He didn't know what to do so he just did what felt right. "I-I forgive you, but it's going to take time to get over it."

Bruce sighed in relief but looked back at Wally, "Does this mean you will stay and boy go back to the orphanage?"

Wally had been thinking about that question, he didn't know the answer to that either. "I don't know Bruce, your superheroes you don't have time to be raising a kid. You really don't have the time, and you have the world on your shoulders. I'm not risking the worlds safety just do I can have a family, and I mean I've been just fine without a family up till now. It's not like a lost a family I'm just helping everyone out, it's best this way."

Bruce looked at him frowning "But it is our job as heroes to make sure someone who has powers are kept safe, your not a normal kid Wally you have mental powers. You have to realize what's at stake when you go to a orphanage anyone could adopt you, you will be thrown back into orphanages time and time again because you are different. No one would want you because they would be afraid of you, a villain might adopt you who knows you might become evil. Your better off here." Bruce attempted to try reasoning with him but it came out harsh.

Wally was hurt, no one would want him? Did Bruce really expect him to scare everyone away? Questions buzzed around in his head like angry bees, "Bruce I want to go back, I know what's best. It's my decision." Bruce look surprised but surprise quickly turned to anger.

He stood up and looked at Wally "I don't care what deals you were promised, I don't care about what you think is best. I just don't care about that, I'm your guardian and what I say goes. You will NOT be going to that orphanage no matter what anyone says!" Bruce yelled and stormed out. Wally didn't know how to react, he was surprised but every other emotion left him. He was happy he didn't have to go back to the orphanage but, he knew he had made the best choice and it needed carried out. He didn't know what to do, he looked over and saw Shayera had woken up. She sighed and looked at him with happy but yet sad eyes.

"I'm glad you can stay Wally but, I know you felt like you wanted to go. I will go talk to him but he seemed final with his decision, and if what he said was true about being guardian we can't to anything." With that she left to go reason with Bruce. Wally was still in shock that he didn't even respond when she or Bruce left, he just sat in his bed staring out in shock trying to absorb all that had just happened. He sighed he hated himself fur doing this but he had to. He was going to make Bruce give him up, he would be the worst child ever until it became to much for Bruce to handle. If he found another way to take care of him he would find a way around that to, whether he liked it or not it was for the best.

**This is where you hit the button below that says review ;) but really review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews are getting low, I would like to thank the reviews I have got! So thanks, here we go this ones for you!**

Chapter 14

Wally waited in his room hoping that Shayera had reasoned with Bruce, he did not look forward to what he was about to do. Shayera walked into his room looking at him, the look in her eyes worried Wally he knew it was not good.

Shayera sighed and looked right at Wally "he's not going to change his mind Wally, he stuck on the idea that he knows best." Wally sighed disappointed he looked Shayera something was bothering her.

"Do you agree with him?" Wally asked wondering of she thought the same thing.

"I don't know Wally, I don't know how you were treated at the orphanage. I don't know what's best anymore, I love you and don't want you to go. But in the other hand I know how you feel and understand it, you are a brave boy Wally; being able to see what's best for yourself and others and accept it." She started tearing up thinking about all this, she sat down next to Wally. She quickly wiped her tears away, not wanting Wally to feel bad.

Wally leaned over and hugged her "I'm not brave Shayera, I don't know what's best for myself either but I think I know what's best for Bruce. If I'm not here he can let the guilt go, he doesn't have to suffer through it. This whole thing scares me to death, I'm definitely not brave. I just had to grow up faster then others." Shayera watched as Wally broke down in her arms; releasing the fear anger and hurt he had been hiding for years. She hugged him and whispered words of comfort, she said everything she could to soothe him. She said it all from I'm here for you to we all love you no matter what, she said everything but didn't say its going to be alright, because she didn't know if it was. She was not one for giving false hope, when she herself knew how much it hurt when it didn't happen.

Finally he cried himself to sleep, she laid him back on his bed and covered him up. She got up and leaned down to kiss his forehead, she walked out turning off the lights while on her way out, she looked back and smiled as she saw the little boy that she had come to love, sleeping so soundly.

When Wally woke up he found a note by his bedside, it read :

Wally,

I understand how you feel but I'm not sending you back. I have to make sure you are safe; as its my job.

-Batman

Of course, Wally thought frowning, he will say anything he can to avoid I love you. Wally knew because of this decision Bruce has made, he had to make one to. He would be the biggest burden ever, he would yell scream do whatever it take to do what it right; leaving Bruce to help the world and help Bruce. That's when Bruce walked in, He knew his plan so he started it immediately.

Bruce looked over at Wally and nodded in acknowledgment, he took a deep breath before starting his plan of desperation. He screamed and used his aura to throw random things at Bruce, since he couldn't kick he stuck to throwing and screaming. He ducked a few of the things but got hit by my clock in the face, he was angry Wally knew but he kept in. He marched over and pinned Wally's arms down, he looked right into his face; anyone else would have been scared to death but Wally was did what even the justice league themselves thought was crazy; He spit in Bruce's face. He pulled back and let out a growl wiping Wally's spit of his face, he looked at him with stone cold eyes.

"I'm not stupid I know what your doing, you won't win and I will prove that to you." Bruce growled at Wally threateningly, he knew he was serious but he had to do what was right. No matter what the consequences may be he glared right back at Bruce.

"If you can't take company with respect, then you won't get company." Bruce said seriously at Wally, secretly hoping it would scare Wally back to his senses; knowing Wally was scared of being alone. Bruce looked at Wally, he saw the speck of fear in his eyes but it was covered by determination. He left Wally putting his own little plan into action.

Wally watched at Bruce left, he would be back, Wally thought to himself. Bruce wouldn't possibly leave him all by himself, he knew the risks. Wally waited until evening Bruce still had not come back. This is nothing Wally thought he sometimes can't talk to him for days because of his busy it is.

Wally decided to go to sleep giving up for the day, he woke up to a strange sight. His wheelchair that was there when he went to sleep was gone, as was all the chairs. No way Bruce had done this; he completely immobilized Wally! Bruce knew how much he hated being alone and in top of that not being able to move around. He was close to tears at the torture he realized he would endure, pull yourself together Wally thought this us what he wants. He wants you to feel helpless so you will go crying to him, Wally thought about this for a while. He had an idea he would turn Bruce's plan into a nightmare, he would stop eating until Bruce was forced to come. It had to work it just had to, he couldn't do anything else without losing his sanity. He sighed he was going to need a lot if strength to keep this up he knew but he had to, Bruce and him both would lose a lot of sleep over this but he knew it was for the best. Wally looked at the clock it was 7 in the morning. He looked to see breakfast sitting on his bedside table, it looked delicious but he had to start now in order to get thus over with. He used his aura to pick up the plate and throw it across the room shattering it.

Bruce who was watching this from his surveillance room immediately became mad, it's a faze Bruce tried to convince himself he was just mad. He would eat lunch Bruce thought he didn't realize just how far off from the truth he was.

**Love it, hate it? How do I know if you don't review it?! Just hit the review button down below its easy anyone can do it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I'm back again! Hope you like this chapter but please review!**

Chapter 15

Bruce was able to come up with a device that teleported food to Wally room, this way Wally would learn his lesson. He would have no contact from anyone, at least until Bruce saw a change in Wally. Soon lunch time came around and Bruce teleported it Wally's room.

Wally watched as food randomly showed up, he sighed he was hungry now but he would refuse to eat. He threw the plate across the room using his aura, his plate from breakfast had somehow cleaned itself up and disappeared. But breakfast was replaced with lunch as it hit the same spot, he was getting sick of hearing his stomach growl but refused to eat. Bruce would not get away with this without consequence, he would refuse to eat until Bruce had no choice but to come send him back. Wally was getting mad at Bruce; whether it was from Bruce not agreeing to send him back, or the fact he had forced Wally to stay immobilized from lack of chairs, he didn't know. He tried to find something to do since he was immobilized, he realized something; he could try to find a way to get out on his own while he had peace.

Wally used his aura to levitate him on the floor, he would crawl around to save his power for escape. He crawled to the door and started looking at it, he didn't see anyway to get out. He looked at it and tested it until dinner came, the time flew by fast Wally thought to himself. He put himself back in bed and looked at dinner, it made Wally's mouth water but he turned his head and threw it across the room.

His stomach was already starting to hurt from lack of food, he knew he should eat but he still refused. He decided to go to bed early, he still needed energy to escape anyway.

Bruce was livid, he better eat tomorrow Bruce thought. He was about to go in there and force him to eat, but that what Wally wanted and he would not cave to this idiocy. He needed to do something though, Bruce smiled as a idea came to him. Bruce sneaked over to Wally's room making sure he was asleep, and went in.

He hooked Wally up to a machine that face him the nutrients he needed, he may refuse to eat but he would not die from it. He would do this every night if he keeps this up, Bruce thought to himself. He left the room and went back to his surveillance room, he checked things in Wally's room and Earth.

Wally woke up not feeling as weak as he did before, wow he thought sleep really does help. He sat up and winced as something pulled in his arm, he looked to see an IV. Wally was outraged he ripped out the IV, he winced from the pain of pulling it out. How dare he, Wally thought, he came in here at night and did this. His plan was ruined, or maybe not. He just couldn't go to sleep and let Bruce do this, for now though he would work on escape. He thought after shattering the breakfast plate, he pulled himself out of bed and examined the door again.

He wondered if his aura worked like GL's, he tried it and the door blew up he smiled. He used his aura to pick himself up and he levitated down the hallway, he looked back momentarily and then hit something. And of course it was Bruce, he grabbed Wally and put him back in his room. He sat Wally down on the bed and glared down at him, Wally looked at his feet he knew he should have thought this out.

"Wally!" Bruce growled "How dare you go against my orders! For this you will face the consequences, I'm doing this for your own good. You will be restrained to your bed, and hooked up to an IV to give you nutrients. And you will still be without company until I say otherwise, understand?" Wally let a few tears slide down his face and nodded, Bruce laid him in bed and literally restrained him to his bed. He tied Wally down in his bed like they do in hospitals, he hooked Wally to an IV and left.

Wally was alone. Wally couldn't help it anymore he cried, he cried out of hopelessness and despair.

He cried himself to sleep and woke up around 1 in the afternoon (remember all this happened in the morning so it's afternoon now) he tried using his aura to cut the restraints but was to weak from the use of his power.

Lunch didn't appear like normal, probably because of the nutrients Wally thought. He laid in bed for about two hours before he exploded, tossing against the restraints and yelling. "UGH, I'm sick of this I'm going lose my sanity at this rate!" He sighed giving up the fight against the restraints, he used his time more wisely coming up with escape plans. He came up with one failure of a plan after another, he looked at the clock 9 at night time went by faster when he thought. Wally sighed he gave it up for the night and went to bed.

Wally woke up to the same setting minus the breakfast plate since he got nutrients instead, he sighed and stared at the ceiling thinking if plans once again. While thinking he used his aura to cut the restraints, since his power was charged up again. They still laid over him but that way Bruce wouldn't come fix them, because it still looked like it was on.

An idea came out of now where and it was perfect! The watch Martian Manhunter gave him could help his escape, he could use his aura to make it appear like he could walk too! He could pretend to be a Justice league member in his room, Bruce would come telling them Wally couldn't have visitors. Then Wally could take the opportunity and knock Bruce out, he would leave and get in an escape pod and hack it so it would show where he went. He would have to hi to a random orphanage of course, because they knew his first choice of an orphanage. He immediately put his plan into action.

Bruce watched Wally look for an escape when Wally disappeared, he looked to see Shayera walking into his room. She was talking to someone, Bruce was irate no one should be talking to him! He entered Wally's room to see no one but Shayera.

"What the-" Bruce was cut short as "Shayera" knocked him out with her mace. Wally turned back to normal it was time did his escape. He ran to the escape pod and typed in his other choice of orphanage no one knew about, he hacked in and erased his location and went of in the escape pod. He saw Bruce running towards where he just left, Bruce stopped and stared at Wally. The look on Bruce's face said it all it said, you won't get away I will find you. Wally sighed he wished Bruce would understand that it was best for everyone this way.

**Hope you liked it, I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is! Review thoughts questions or comments please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I'm a bit late today but I was busy yesterday and couldn't! But this chapter should be epic! Inspiration hit me and this happened enjoy!**

Chapter 16

After what felt like days Wally landed in a field, about half a mile from the orphanage. No sweat, Wally thought I'll just take my wheelchair and...Wally sighed he didn't have his wheelchair, crap.

Wally decided to get started, he levitated himself to Central City orphanage. Okay so this was Flash's city but this was the last orphanage he had been to when the Thanagarians attacked. Not even Bruce knew he had been here, and this is the last place they would look; in the city of a hero.

He had made it all the way to the orphanage when a lady came running out to him, he was exhausted collapsed on the ground next to her. She sat down near him and pulled Wally's head in her lap.

"I see you have powers little one." Wally nodded, too tired to answer. "You came to the right place, come inside you can rest then we will talk." She helped him up and realized all of his weight was on her. This girl was quick to use her brain, paralyzed she concluded. She picked him up and went inside.

Wally woke up in a strange place, he vaguely remembered a women talking to him. He sat up noticing a wheelchair near his bed. He put himself in the wheelchair right as a women came in, she was blonde and had on a suit like Wonder Women's but it was pure black with no designs and went with black leggings, a black jacket, complete with black boots. (Do you know who it is?)

She smiled at him "You feel up to talking yet?" She was the women from yesterday. Wally studied her then nodded slowly, she left and he rolled after her. She looked back at him and smiled, they had stopped in a room that had two chairs sitting right across from each other. It was obvious that it was meant for talking, she sat down and Wally rolled up next to the other chair.

"Let's introduce ourselves first then we will talk, I am Dinah but my superhero identity is Black Canary. My superpower is my Canary cry, that's where I can make my voice go ultrasonic. You can call me Dinah, Your turn." Dinah smiled warmly, Wally thought she looked trustworthy.

He smiled lightly back at her "My name is Wally, I don't have a superhero name. My power is my black aura I can move stuff with it, I recently found out I can make doors explode. But I don't know what else I can do because I can't control it enough to practice yet." Wally said the last part a bit shyly because he was embarrassed to sound and look so pitiful.

"If I may ask what's your story?" Dinah asked her curiosity grabbing her after the blowing up door part.

Wally looked uncomfortable " I guess." Wally took a deep breath before starting " I don't like talking about it but I guess, I was born with my powers, my father thought I was a freak and umm well he didn't like me, he hit me." Dinah felt her anger rise up but calmed down when he continued "When I was 6 my parents got in a car crash and they died on impact, thats what the cops said anyway. They had left me at home so I was taken to this orphanage and lived here until I was 8. When I was 8 the Thanagarians attacked this orphanage, I-I tried to protect the other children with my powers. They grabbed me and took me away, when I got there they-they took me to a room and I just felt pain, heard a snap and felt nothing. they left me there paralyzed." Once again Dinah's anger rose but hid it as Wally continued, "That's when Batman found me, he took care of me until I met GL and Hawkgirl, that lead to me meeting the other members. Then I was kidnapped by Lex Luthor and , they made me relive memories of my dad and shot me in the shoulder. Then I was rescued but Batman got mind controlled, and he started hitting me and shouting me like my dad did. So in short he got better I didn't quite feel safe, wanted to leave he wouldn't let me, I escaped and now I'm here and he's looking for me." Wally smiled sheepishly at Dinah hoping he wouldn't be turned away.

Dinah shook her head trying to absorb all this but smiled, "Well you sure got around fast in your few short years. Well you came to the right place, this orphanage of yours closed down a little after you left. A couple of us with superpowers remade it into a secret base for training heroes, your welcome to join if you want. The best part is we are not working with the Justice League so you are perfectly safe, and we can help you learn to control your powers and use them." Wally smiled at this, they continued to talk for a little while until a man came in. He was blonde and was dressed almost like Robin Hood.

"Hey Dinah you finished yet?" Dinah stopped and looked at the man.

"Come in Oliver, don't be rude introduce yourself." She smiled up at Oliver.

He sighed "Oliver or Green Arrow as a superhero, no powers just good at using my bow." He nodded at Wally

"Wally, no superhero name power my black aura." Wally nodded back.

"So why you in the wheelch-OUCH!" Oliver started but was cut off as Dinah slapped him on the head.

"OLIVER, don't be so insensitive!" Yelled Dinah not loud enough to trigger her power but still loud.

"It's okay I don't mind, I'm paralyzed." He said to Oliver or Green Arrow. Green Arrow looked uncomfortable and Black Canary was glaring at him.

"Well anyway let's show you around, Oliver can you get his room ready?" Green Arrow nodded and left.

"I meant to thank you for the wheelchair so thanks." Wally said.

Dinah smiled "Of course honey, I thought you might be needing one." They left and Dinah showed Wally the workout room, kitchen, Dining room, living room, practice arena, bathroom and his room. Wally saw a bunch of people looking at him, while working out and practicing. He felt a bit uncomfortable but Dinah noticed this and quickly explained.

"They are use to newcomers just not one so young, you would be the youngest here but don't worry I will personally train you."

Wally smiled his thanks and continued following her. "I'll go ahead and tell you about some if the people here, there Green Arrow: specialty bow and arrow, Aquaman, he only here occasionally but anyway specialty talks to underwater animals, The Atom: specialty can shrink down to microscopic size, Captain Atom: Powered by the living metal alloy that coats his body, Captain Atom: specialty has a lot of atomic power, which he can channel into super-strength, energy blast, and flight, : specialty Sorcery, : specialty manipulate light in all of its wavelengths, and is capable of utilizing it in any form, from simple illumination to focused energy beams, Dove and Hawk: specialties both have enhanced physical abilities, Fire: specialty she can generate and manipulate a strange green flame-like substance, The Question: hand to hand combat/martial arts extremely smart and good at coming up with theories and answers, Huntress: specialty hand to hand combat/martial arts, archery, Vigilante: specialty well um he likes to crime fight like in the old west but he very good, Vixen: specialty she can become any jungle animal she chooses, Zatanna: specialty is magic, we did have Wildcat but he went solo." She stopped in front of Wally's new room "Get some rest training starts 9 o'clock sharp."

Wally smiled to himself as he lay down he wouldn't mind it here it might be nice to conquer his powers.

**You like it? I hope so it was fun to write :) Review Please?**

**ATTENTION: I need help next chapter Wally needs superhero name review answer or suggestion!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you are chapter 17 hope you like it!**

Chapter 17

Wally woke up to the beeping of a clock. He looked over to glare at the clock, he sighed 8:30 a.m. He looked around, where am I? Wally thought to himself, he almost panicked until he remembered what happened. If it was 8:30 he knew he would have to go to training soon, Wally got into his wheelchair and got dressed. He rolled in to the room said to be the kitchen, and rolled up to the table. He smiled as a plate appeared before him out of nowhere. This place is full of surprises, Wally thought.

He finished eating and the plate before him disappeared, he heard a noise behind him. From past experiences he panicked and shot his black aura toward it, he turned around to see Black Canary trapped in a bubble of his aura.

Seeing who it was Wally blushed and let her down, she smiled at him.

"You have good reflexes and instincts that is always good. But you don't need to worry here everyone protects each other." Black Canary smiled at Wally reassuring him. Wally looked down to see his aura had cut Black Canary's arm, it wasn't a big cut but it was bleeding. Wally's blush deepened, from instinct he used his aura to keep it from bleeding. When he felt it had stopped bleeding he pulled away.

"Wally?" Black Canary questioned

"Yes?"

"Did you know that you could do this?"

"Do what?"

"This!" Black Canary gestured to her arm that was now completely healed, with not even a scratch. Wally looked at it he didn't know his aura could heal, that explains a lot from when he was kidnapped. He used his aura to hold back the blood, it was not as bad as it should have been.

"I didn't know that I could do that, but it explains a lot." Wally concluded

"I wonder..." Black Canary started, Wally look at her with curiosity. "Wally put your aura over your legs." Wally was still curious but did as he was told. "Concentrate think about healing." Black Canary watched in fascination as they waited for something. Wally gasped and stopped, his eyes wide.

"Wally-" black Canary started but was cut off by Wally

"I-I c-c-c-" Wally stumbled over his words unable to believe what had happened.

"What? Spit it out Wally." Black Canary said wondering why he stopped. She put get hand on his leg and Wally's eyes got wide.

"I can feel that, I feel it!" Wally said enthusiastically.

"C-can you walk?" Black Canary asked curiously. He looked at her with wonder curious to see if he could. Wally used his arms to push himself out if the wheelchair, and he stood up. Wally looked down with surprise and looked over at Black Canary. He took Astros forward and stumbled, not quite use to his legs. He took another step and stumbled again, he started to fall over until he felt Black Canary steady him. He smiled his thanks and she smiled back. He took a deep breath and took another step he stayed up, he kept taking small steps until he was walking without difficultly. He grinned at Black Canary, he looks older then he is Black Canary thought.

"I forgot how it felt to walk and feel things." He smiled at Black Canary "Lets see if Batman can find me now, he would never expect me walking! Okay training is going to be great now!"

Black Canary grinned at his enthusiasm. "Alright let's go train."

Wally and Black Canary finished training, and explaining to the others everything that occurred. Then went and sat at the dinner table to talk.

"You did very well today Wally." Black Canary smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks it helps being able to walk. I meant to ask you something, why did your group never join the League?" Wally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh well we never really had an interest too, they are all big shots who help the world and big cities. But our group protects the small cities, the little problems and such." Wally smiled he never thought the small towns needed protection.

"So how would you like to join our group, I think you would like it. We offer a room, food, protection, but of course we have each others back. So if Batman did show up we could protect you, not that he would notice you like this. So what do you say?" Black Canary persuaded.

"I think I would like that, if its ok with the group." Wally decided, Black Canary nodded.

"We all talked last night we are all agreed, everyone thinks it would do you good." Black Canary smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You ready to walk into the gym and scare the daylights out of everyone?" Black Canary smirked

"Oh ya!" Wally bounced up so fast he stumbled but caught himself, he smiled sheepishly at Black Canary.

After scaring the daylights out of the group, and having scream "Witchcraft!" and tackle Wally, they started training.

"AGAIN!" Black Canary yelled, while running to fight Wally.

"Ugh, Can we stop?! I am sick of dodging!" Wally sighed in exasperation but ducked nonetheless. Black Canary threw a punch and kick at Wally's head and torso, he dodged to the right, only to get hit in the head by Green Arrow.

"Ow!" Wally complained while rubbing his head.

"Always be prepared Wally, always be-OUCH, DINAH!" Green Arrow started but was kicked in the stomach by Black Canary.

"Always be prepared Oliver." Black Canary smirked

"Yuck get a room!" Wally complained only to be tackled by both the heroes.

"Stop messing with the kid, guys." Huntress smirked as she helped Wally up. Wally smiled his thanks, he looked down at his "watch" Martian Manhunter gave him. It was 9 at night, already! He yawned told everyone goodnight and went to his room, for the first time in months he slept peacefully.

Wally continued to train with Black Canary and the rest of the group. He became the best fighter there after a period of 3 years, he could beat everyone there. He could not only control his powers and his legs, he could use them really well, making him practically impossible to beat. Even his original trainer, Black Canary couldn't face him and win. He had become a little brother to the group, and they would do ANYTHING to protect him.

**Do you love it, hate it, can't get enough of it? REVIEW! Please**

**If you are wondering why I made this change to 3 years later, it because I needed to make him older and more experienced. This way I can also make him 15 years old and a little brother to the whole group. This will make it more exciting, trust me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I'm back hope you are liking this new spin on the story here we go!**

Chapter 18

Black Canary gasped for air looking up at Wally, he was so much different from when he first came here. He had strong muscles and rock hard abs, his red hair kept short but yet long enough it slipped into his eyes, his green eyes looked happy but with a sad hint to them. He was in his costume, it was a pure black costume with long sleeved everything. It covered his body completely only leaving his hands feet and head exposed, So he used black boots to cover his feet, black gloves to cover his hands, he wore a black mask to hide his face. The only splotch of color (not counting red hair) was the razor sharp looking "N" on his chest which was white. When in costume fun-loving Wally was replaced by the serious, smart, dangerous but prideful hero, Nightmare.

"Wally there is nothing else I can teach you, you learned it all!" Black Canary smiled.

"There must be something else! I'm only 15! How can I learn everything the whole group can teach, in 3 years?!" Nightmare questioned impatiently.

"Wally-" Wally cut her off with his look that clearly stated: when I'm in costume it is Nightmare. She smiled, he was oh so serious when in costume.

"Nightmare we have taught you everything, you can take everyone of us down! Your only other option is go to the Justice League." She tried again trying to get him to understand through that stubborn teenager head of his. Nightmare just sighed and looked at her.

"I refuse to see the Justice league, but if I can take you all down I can learn from experience. Please take me with you tonight, you never let me go fight crime. I'm ready now, I'm the best fighter here! PLEASE Black Canary!" Wally's attitude had slipped out from under Nightmare, resulting to begging which was NOT something Nightmare did. She chuckled at his desperation but thought heavily about this.

"Wally you are family to all of the group, which means the whole group will make the decision together. I'll get a group meeting on, but if they say no that's it alright?"

"Fine fair enough I guess." Wally mumbled under his breath.

He watched as everyone went into the meeting room, he was part of the group and usually able to go to meetings. But because it was about him he wasn't allowed. Wally sighed in his head as Nightmare stayed still and serious on the outside. He sat silently and waited his patience running out, it had been two hours! What could they possibly be debating?! Wally thought desperately, finally the door opened. Nightmare arose slowly looking at Black Canary inquiringly, she sighed and looked him in the eye.

Nightmare smirked knowing the answer "Just be careful alright?" Black Canary insisted. He nodded slowly, because being Nightmare he could show no real emotions.

"Where are we going?" Nightmare asked while listening to her continuous rant of being careful.

"We are going to Star City, it has a planned robbery tonight. At the Star City state bank, so we will have to be sneaky but deadly. Good thing you excel in those categories but don't get cocky, got it?" By the time Black Canary had finished they were a block from the bank, Nightmare nodded his consent. He pulled his black motorcycle into an alley, along with Black Canary's.

"Ready?" Black Canary whispered, Nightmare got himself in character and nodded. They silently slipped along the building and up the fire escape, until they got to the roof entrance. "Nightmare I'm going to test you, I will keep watch and you can go in and grab the robbers. If you need help do a low whistle." Nightmare nodded and slipped inside, he saw the robbers immediately. They were covered in black sweats and black T-shirt with ski masks on, to Nightmare they looked ridiculous. He always found robbers who dressed in ski masks ridiculous, it was just too typical. He easily took out both robbers with a quick blow, he tied them up quickly and was about to drag them off when he heard it. Nightmare stiffened and quickly flipped around and got into a fighting position, he saw them. Nightmare had turned to face Hawkgirl and Batman, strange, Wally thought, those two teaming up together.

"Stay where you are!" He heard Batman growl at him, Nightmare's prideful self kicked in.

"I'm afraid I can't I have to get going, I already caught the robbers for you, your welcome." Nightmare said in a low dangerous whisper, he started to walk away to get back to Black Canary. When Batman and Hawkgirl charged him he did a backflip avoiding them both and did a long low whistle. Batman and Hawkgirl stopped in their tracks, they saw Black Canary standing behind Nightmare. Batman slowly approached them, Nightmare went to attack when he felt Black Canary's hand on his shoulder. She started forward toward Batman at the same speed.

"Batman, it's been a while I thought you would be too busy in Gotham to come down to stop the robbery. So Nightmare and I helped you out, you are capable of taking them in, I presume. We will just be going then." Black Canary said calmly.

"Black Canary I have told you before the Justice League can take care of it, you don't have to do this. It's dangerous and if we need help we will ask you, but there is no need to bring a boy no more than 15 into this." Batman said calmly but rude.

Nightmare started toward Batman "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Batman!" He was getting closer to Batman until he heard Black Canary.

"Nightmare, it isn't worth it you don't need to prove your worth. I already know it, please let them be ignorant!" Black Canary pleaded. No one was aware of Hawkgirl looking at Nightmare suspiciously. She started to approach Nightmare when Batman stopped her, she whispered something in his ear and Batman's eyes widened, but suddenly he frowned and motioned at Nightmare's legs. Black Canary finally seeing this stood in front of Nightmare.

"Nightmare lets go." Black Canary said faster and more panicked then she meant to. Wally hearing her urgency started to leave with her, Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Black Canary I can't allow you to add children into this business, take him out of the business and you can leave." Batman bargained.

"Batman you do not know him like I do, what you are asking is impossible I will not."Black Canary stated clearly and calmly.

Batman glared "In that case you are a danger to society, by bringing a child into harms way intentionally. I'm going to ask you to come with us, you are under arrest by order of the Justice League." Batman started toward Black Canary, Nightmare seeing the danger ran at Batman.

"NO!" Black Canary screamed as Wally ran from her grip, heading towards Batman. Wally punched Batman in he face, surprising the Dark Knight. He recovered quickly and fought back, both heroes were locked in battle, Nightmare holding his own. Black Canary looked for a way to stop it, While she was distracted Hawkgirl grabbed her and forced her to her knees. Nightmare immediately stopped and looked over to Black Canary, Batman was shocked to see the boy fought so well. He quickly got over his surprise as he went to grab Nightmare, while he was distracted. Nightmare decided to try his powers for the first time tonight, because Hand-to-Hand wasn't working. He made a hammer out of his aura and hit Batman upside the head. He repeated the motion with Hawkgirl freeing Black Canary. Black Canary smiled and nodded her head towards the door, they both ran out and heard Batman shouting behind them. They had only heard something that sounded like 'next time' when it turned to murmurs.

They both got into the ally where their bikes were when Black Canary stopped, "I don't care how mad you are at what they say, don't you ever run at them when you have a chance for escape! Do you hear me?!" Nightmare kept his calm, serious face and nodded, he knew she was only yelling because she was worried.

"I'm sorry Black Canary, but they threatened you then they had grabbed you, I was just trying to protect you." Nightmare said softly

"I know but you also know that if you had ran when I was captured, I could have used my Canary Cry to get away then followed you." Black Canary stated simply, Nightmare blushed forgetting that little detail in all his anger. "It's alright you did really good anyway just need to work on your emotions." Black Canary smiled, Nightmare smiled back. They hopped on their motorcycles and rode on back, unaware that someone had followed them in their leave.

**You like it? Well I think I'm going to thank some reviewers, here we go, this is for chapters 9-17:**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: my glad you found this awesome!**

**CatLover2906: I'm happy you like it sorry for the short chapters, hope this story still grabs your attention. I hope that changing Wally's age don't hurt your views on the story because he's not as childlike!**

**yuriAMANDAyaoi: I hope this story is still sweet ;) thanjs for the review I'm glad you like it!**

**Autobot Mechanical-operations: I will gladly continue if you like it! Thanks for reviewing I hope you like this new chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here goes chapter 19 I hope your liking the story.**

chapter 19

When they got back Black Canary called an emergency meeting within the group and told them the story. By the time she was finished half of the group had went over to Nightmare checking to see if he was alright.

Nightmare kept a straight face through the questions and poking and prodding of him. But Wally was tired and getting a bit cranky so he decided to excuse himself. He went to his room and changed out of his suit and into some red and black pajama pants, he sat on the bed. Wally rubbed his neck and sighed, a bit to much emotion and memories in that one fight, he thought, but I might as well get used to it, there will more than likely be more of those. Exhausted, he laid down and closed his eyes, hoping for some rest.

Down in the kitchen Black Canary sat alone drinking some coffee, she always did that to relax. Green Arrow had tried to talk to her but decided to give up, because she wouldn't stop glaring at him. She sighed in relief as he left, she hadn't wanted company right now. She was still trying to calm herself from the battle. She sighed again deciding to get another cup of coffee. She got up to the coffee pot and heard a small noise behind her, she groaned.

"Oliver I'm not kidding, I really just want to be alone right now." She said irritated. She felt a hand in her shoulder, it wasn't Oliver's comforting one, it was a hard grip. She flipped around only to be head butted by Hawkgirl, Black Canary stumbled back and felt her hands be held tightly with an iron grip. She looked back to see Wonder Woman, Black Canary fought as she was gagged and her hands finally tied. That did not cease Black Canary's struggles.

"Bring her, the rest may need our help getting the boy." Wonder Woman stated while staring at Black Canary. Black Canary hearing this struggled harder, trying to do anything to get out and help Wally. She finally was able to kick the table hard enough that her mug came smashing down, Black Canary smiled to herself.

"Dinah?" Oliver's voice was heard from another room.

Wonder Woman's eyes widened she grabbed Black Canary and flew out of the room with Hawkgirl. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl stopped at a room where you could hear a fight going on, they opened the door and Wonder Woman went to help take down Wally as Hawkgirl held Black Canary.

Wally was in his black and red pajama pants with no shirt while fighting off 5 Justice League members. He was actually doing pretty well; he was dodging hits from Batman and Wonder Woman, while throwing his aura as Green Lantern, while he had Flash trapped in a bubble, and even seemed to be able to keep a mental fight going with Martian Manhunter. Even though using his powers didn't wear him out like it used to, he was still exhausted from the fight earlier. He was obviously wearing down but showed no signs of stopping. Black Canary thought there was 7 Justice League members she only saw 6. Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern, Batman, and Wonder Woman was fighting Wally, Hawkgirl was holding her. So where's Superman? She looked right as Superman hit Wally in the back of his head rendering him unconscious. She screamed but it only came out as a muffled yell from the gag.

Wally was tied up and thrown ruffly over Batman's shoulder, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to Wally's room.

"Wally?!" Huntress's voice was heard with slight panic. The Justice League members grabbed Black Canary and Wally and fled. Black Canary watched her surroundings intently hoping to give directions to any rescuers, she saw a plane in view when everything went dark.

Wally opened his eyes, he groaned feeling a horrible headache coming but forced it down. He was surprised to find himself dressed in a gray shirt when he was only wearing pants the night before, he looked around to find himself locked up in a cell. He found he was also chained up, he looked to his right and found a clear wall. He could see in the next cell was Black Canary, he kicked the wall with his foot hoping to wake her up. He tried using his aura to cut the chain, a horrible electric shock came from his ankle.

"Ouch!" Wally yelped as his ankle burned from the electricity, well that woke Black Canary up. She immediately looked up and tried to do a Canary Cry, but only yelped in surprise as she was shocked. "Hey Black Canary whatever is on our ankles keeps us from using our powers, it's like a power disrupter." Black Canary nodded in concentration, whatever she was thinking was cut off as Superman walked in the prison room and walked over to Wally's cell. He opened the door with a fingerprint scanner and entered Wally's cell. Black Canary glared as if daring Superman to do anything, Wally glared daggers at Superman.

"Don't do anything stupid kid, we are just trying to help." He unchained Wally and grabbed him by his neck, his grip was immobilizing. "I don't need your help!" Wally spat. Superman frowned and brought Wally into a interrogation room; he remembered it from his tour with Flash. Superman chained his legs to a chair forcing Wally to sit, then chained his hands to the table in front if him, his p.j pants rubbing irritably on his legs. Wally smiled to himself, they must be scared of me to chain me up so heavily, Wally thought. Superman pressed a button on the wall and waited.

Batman walked in and glared at Wally, and Wally glared right back.

Batman started the interrogation.

"We are going to ask you question and you will answer." Batman stated calmly

"I will not answer any questions until you get Black Canary in here." Wally stated just as calmly hoping to make sure she was okay. Batman nodded to Superman and Superman left the room, leaving Wally and Batman together. They waited in silence as Black Canary finally came into the room, with Superman right behind her. She was forced down into a chair next to Wally, chained the same.

"Don't even try to use your powers it won't do anything but shock you. Now you will answers my questions." It wasn't a question, it was a statement that left no room for argument.

"Now what's your name." Batman asked Wally

"Nightmare."

"Your real name."

Wally deciding to mess with Batman's mind. "I'm afraid that's not your business, but your name is Bruce Wayne." Batman's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Well I see someone has done their homework. But enough, what's your real name." Batman said more gruffly.

"Clark could you please tell him to mind his own business, he won't listen to me." Wally smirked as Superman's eyes grew wide.

Batman glared Wally down as Wally returned the glare "Do you know all of our names?" Batman questioned.

"Yes, so if you don't release me and Black Canary right now I will tell your identities to everyone." Wally threatened.

"Nightmare..." Black Canary warned.

Batman went over and pressed a button on the wall "Martian Manhunter please come to interrogation-"

"Room A-14 section 3." Wally cut in, making Batman's eyes narrow even more if possible.

"On my way..." Martian Manhunter voice flew threw the tension of the room, that had been caused by Wally's outburst.

After about five minutes Martian Manhunter appeared in the doorway. Batman took Martian Manhunter outside in the hallway and talked to him privately, leaving Superman with the two prisoners.

Finally Martian Manhunter walked back in, he walked over to Wally and looked in Wally's eyes. Martian Manhunter's eyes turned red and Wally's black, both seemingly lost in a trance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Black Canary yelled trying to get out of the chains.

"Calm down we are getting the answers we need, we are simply looking into his past." Batman stated

"YOU CAN'T! He's tried to hide his past please, you won't like what you learn." Black Canary pleaded her voice strained.

Martian Manhunter staggered back Wally's forehead beaded with sweat, obviously from a mental fight.

"Well?" Batman asked inquiringly.

Martian Manhunter's eyes widened in surprise, Wally had been found out.

**well reviews for last chapter, ONWARD ;)**

**yuriAMANDAyaoi: I'm glad you like the name it took a lot of thinking, so still sweet story after this chapter?**

**CatLover2906: so yum guessing the drooling is a good thing ;) I'm glad you like Wally like this and no Batman's not ooc, I'm so glad I have won a kitten my strory must be good to win that! And a cookie?! Yah! Like the chapter?**

**Kyer: I'm glad you continue reading I have fixed some of it for you but others is for humorous purposes, and no still no Robin. I understand your dislike of Wally not running but that's kinda the point of the story, a what if this happened and not that. I'm sorry if you don't like it but thank you for your constructive criticism! Hope you like the new chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 :) anyone ready for this?**

Chapter 20

"I only saw so much, he used his own mind powers against me. I saw up until his 12th birthday until he shut it all down, I wouldn't have done that if I had known who it was." Martian Manhunter turned to Wally "I'm sorry." Wally wouldn't look up at him, he only glared at the table. Martian Manhunter took Superman and Batman in the hall and told them everything, Black Canary looked at Wally seeing his distress he frowned.

"Wally I won't let anything happen to you, you have to understand that." She said forcefully, Wally nodded but did not lift his gaze.

When they entered all were silent except for Batman, he marched up to the table and lifted Wally's head up forcefully. Both of their eyes ablaze, Batman's in anger and Wally's in hatred.

"What were you thinking Wally, I know, YOU WEREN'T THINKING! Did you know how worried I was? I looked all over for you!" Batman yelled Wally flinched at the tone but held his gaze.

"I WAS thinking, I was thinking if you couldn't even try to understand what l wanted, I wouldn't bother to understand what you wanted. To prove a point to me you left me alone to the point I stopped eating hoping you would come, when I woke up with an IV in my arm I decided to leave. I try the first time and you catch me. And what do you do? Instead of bothering to help me with my emotions, you RESTRAIN me to my bed without company and with an IV in my arm! Damn it, Bruce! YOU KNEW WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO ME! I left to find someone who actually cared, so sue me." Wally said through gritted teeth that gradually turned to yelling, he said it with so much venom in his voice even Black Canary, who had seen him angry, was surprised.

Batman clenched his jaw "Don't you dare try to blame all this on me!" He yelled

Wally screamed in frustration, he released so much raw power from emotions that he made the power disrupter on his ankle break, and the table blow up. It unchained both Black Canary and him both from the table and chairs, but only his power disrupter broke. He threw himself at Batman knocking him over, both started into a fist fight. More so Wally than Batman, Black Canary tried to restrain Wally but to no avail. Martian Manhunter grabbed Batman and Superman helped Black Canary grab Wally, Batman shrugged off Martian Manhunter and just stared at Wally as he struggled to get to Batman to punch him again.

"WALLY...please calm down." Black Canary tried Wally yanked himself away from the two heroes and just glared at Batman.

"I have nothing more to do with you, take off Black Canary's power disrupter so we can leave." Wally growled at Batman.

Batman shook his head "I lost you once I won't lose you again, even if I have to keep her to make you stay. I'll do whatever is necessary."

"YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST ME! If you couldn't find me when I ran away 3 YEARS AGO, then you must not have wanted me back. You are only doing this because you never got to prove that you owned me, well not anymore Bruce. I'm done with you." Wally growled "If you don't let us go I'll call in the rest of my group they can take you down easily." Batman was desperate he changed to a new tactic.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you? Still need others to fight your own battles, never really change do you. You will still be a pathetic and weak child, never to become a man." Bruce taunted

"Oh ya? I can take you easy, I have trained with the best. Fine I'll fight you myself it will be fun to pound your face into the ground." Wally sneered

Black Canary frowned "Wally stop he's tricking you while your mad, he's taking advantage of you." She warned, hearing this Wally screamed, grabbed his hair and fell to his knees, he started sobbing. All of the emotion stress was to much for him, he couldn't take it anymore. Batman made a move towards Wally but Black Canary blocked his way "Haven't you done enough?" She spat at him. She bent down and held Wally as he cried Batman left the room with the snap of his cape, he motioned for Superman and Martian Manhunter to follow. They did and all that was heard was the click of a locked door, once they left. Leaving Black Canary to comfort Wally and come up with a plan for escape.

Finally after what seemed like forever Wally calmed down. "Great, now all he'll see is a weak boy who needs help. Just what I wanted to show him how weak I am." Wally said irritated at his childish breakdown. Black Canary looked at Wally in disbelief

"Wally, no one should endure that type of emotional stress. You have been through to much to have him go and do this to you, you are not showing weakness. If you held all of your feelings in like Batman does you would practically blow up, just like him. You are proving your stronger than him." Black Canary said certainly. Wally smiled at her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that earlier, I know I never really told you all of what happened between us...and to hear it like that." Wally sighed "I'm sorry. When Hawkgirl realized who I was back at that bank, I knew I got you dragged into something personal. I'm sorry." Wally said miserably

Black Canary rolled her eyes "Enough of that what happened, happened there is nothing to do now but deal with what we have to do. Escape without irritating Mister Doom and Gloom." Black Canary smiled they both stood up, Black Canary started pacing while Wally slumped against the wall.

Wally smirked "That's him in a nutshell. To bad Nightmare isn't here he is much better with tactics and hiding emotion." Wally said sarcastically, Black Canary rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Now for a plan-" Black Canary started but was stopped as the door was wrenched open.

"Wally?!" Screamed a female voice, Hawkgirl walked in with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash right behind. Wally deciding now was good time to inspect his feet looked down, he watched the three out of the corner of his eye. Black Canary watch them carefully, silently confirming to herself Wally was alright with these three. Flash ran over to Wally inspecting him, he smiled.

"Geez Wally, you sure got in shape while you were gone!" Flash smiled at Wally, who nervously smiled back.

Wonder Woman smiled "I'm glad you are able to walk again Wally, not to mention fight." Wonder Woman grinned at this last part. Wally smiled knowing everything was forgiven with Flash and Wonder Woman. Now for Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, his closest friends from when he was here.

"You did what you had too I guess but at least next time tell us where your going." Green Lantern stated calmly knowing fighting wouldn't help and what happened happened. Wally nodded and nervously glanced at Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl just glanced at Wally and looked away, "You left. Nothing, not a goodbye or anything. Wally I care about you; not to know where you work for three years, it killed me. I didn't know if you were safe, didn't know where you were out there; you were alone and I knew you couldn't walk so I didn't I couldn't-" Hawkgirl started to tear up, Wally came over and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." Wally said simply but sincerely "Yes I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye or anything. But I don't regret leaving, I needed to find a place where I was comfortable and knew I wasn't in the way. Bruce didn't do that for me, I wasn't comfortable around him; I knew he cared in his own little way but he was afraid to show it. I needed someone who wasn't afraid to show it, and I was always in the way. You're superheroes you can't do that, watch out for a kid and protect the world. I'm sorry but not for leaving." Wally stated

Hawkgirl smiled sadly and nodded "I understand, I just missed you. You had me worried sick." Hawkgirl hugged Wally and he knew she forgave him as well. All was forgiven with everyone except for Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Batman. He could try to work things out with Martian Manhunter, and Superman they didn't really hold grudges. But Batman even if Bruce was ready to forgive, Wally wasn't he didn't know if he ever would be.

**Hey I would usually do reviews but none for this chapter sad I know, but keep reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 21

Wally had gone to bed shortly after making up with the Justice League members, he woke up to see that he was back in his cell with Black Canary to his right in her own cell. He looked up to see Batman on the outside of the glass glaring at him, he stood up barely noticing he wasn't chained down and glared at Batman. Batman opened up the door and walked into the cell, Wally immediately tensed and gave Batman a warning look.

"Come here." Batman sounded gruff and impatient.

"No." Wally said simply but implying he was serious. Batman glared Wally down and grabbed his wrist dragging him off, Wally tried pulling back but Batman only tightened his grip. Wally bit his lip to hold back a cry of pain when Batman's grip tightened. Wally looked around to see they were heading in the direction of his last room. They finally arrived and then Batman pushed Wally into his room. Batman walked in after him and shut the door behind them so Wally couldn't get away.

"Now whether you like it or not I am still your guardian, I have every right to keep you here. I have every right to keep Black Canary here because she is harming children by putting them in harms way. So you have no say in that matter but because I am you legal guardian, you have to listen to what I say. I have been to lenient in you in the past because of your paralyzation, but not now. You disobeyed everything I have said to you, you ran away, went into the crime fighting business that I didn't want you to join the first place because of you paralysis. There WILL be consequences and if you don't want to make it any worse for yourself, I suggest you answer my questions without problem. Understood?" Wally just glared at Batman, Batman's eyes narrowed he leaned towards Wally, who was now right in front of his face. "I asked if you understood, Wally. Now that I see being nice won't get anywhere with you, I will have to change my tactics. When I ask you a question you will respond quickly with no back talk or disrespect, I will have to be strict with you if nothing else works. Do you understand?" Batman glared at Wally's disobedience.

Wally freely expressed his hatred by the look on his face. "Wow Batman if what I saw before was your nice side I can't wait to see you strict and heartless side. Funny though I was sure I had already seen it." Wally spat venomously.

"I'm not joking around anymore Wally! I'm serious, you will treat me with respect or else I-" Batman started yelling at Wally for his disobedience.

"OR ELSE WHAT? What will you do, beat me? Are you going to be like my father and get out a belt and paint my skin with welts? Or maybe break my arm, who knows you might even tie me to a fence outside during a thunderstorm!" Wally yelled at Batman, sick of his games.

Batman showed the littlest bit of surprise "Your father did all that to you? I thought, I didn't-" Batman couldn't finish, for some reason he didn't realize what Wally had been through. He had always been with a loving family, even after his parents died Alfred had been there for him. He was always to scared to tell Wally how he felt so he just didn't, to Wally it must've felt like he had no one. Wally stood there glaring daggers at Batman while Batman collected his thoughts. Batman steeled himself again, he couldn't let his feeling get in the way of what's right.

"I refuse to let you grow up with this attitude problem I AM your guardian and you WILL listen to me. If beating you is what it takes for you to listen then so be it." Batman realized how badly this must have scared Wally but that was his plan. He never expected Wally to get as bad as the need for beating anyway.

Wally's face had turned to pure fear, Batman was going to beat him if he didn't to as he was told. Wally looked around frantically for an escape, he looked to see Batman had his room updated to take any blow from his powers. His mind was racing, he missed the last part of Batman's statement.

"-then fine, I will use whatever is necessary." Batman walked out the door and closed it before Wally realized what happened. Wally ran at the door full force, pounding at it he refused to let himself be just like he was before. He was never going to let anyone beat him ever again, he had to get out.

"BATMAN!" Wally screamed in panic "Batman! LET ME OUT!" The door opened but before Wally could leave, Batman entered holding a belt. Batman sat it down on the table, Batman knew he would never use it and it was only to scare Wally into talking. But Wally didn't know that. Wally flinched when he saw it, his face held a look of pain as he remembered his dad using a belt on him. Wally backed up instead of Batman all he saw was his father laughing at him, while he hit him with the belt. He thought because he was so young when all that happened he could forget, but to this day he remembers it all.

**-Flashback-**

"WALLACE!" 6 year old Wally heard his father downstairs then the sound of feet going up the stairs. Wally looked at the closest place to hide: the closet. He slipped inside hoping his dad wouldn't find him, whenever his father screamed his name it was never for anything but pain. He sat in the closet silently as his bedroom door was ripped open, Wally pulled his knees to his chest hoping he wouldn't be found.

Wally held his breath as he could no longer hear footsteps, then he decided his father had left. He breathed a sigh of relief and slid the closet door open a crack, only to have it ripped completely open. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted to see the cruel face of his father. He shook in fear as his dad dropped him on the ground. "You little disgrace, what a horrible life I live to have to call you my son. Come here!" Wally's father grabbed him by the arm, Wally made a whimper under his fathers tight grip. Wally watched in horror as his father let go to grab a belt and began coming towards him. Wally wanted to run but that only made thing worse, he knew it all to well. His father picked him up by the arm once again and began hitting Wally repeatedly with the belt. Wally screamed and cried only to be hit harder, finally his father let him go and left his room. Wally brought his knees to his chest and whimpered as he accidentally touched a welt, he put his head in his arms and cried curling into a little ball. He wondered if he was ever going to be good enough to stop the beatings.

**-End Flashback-**

Apparently not, Wally thought to himself. This was going to be a very long interrogation, Wally thought to himself.

**Review time for last chapter **

**yuriAMANDAyaoi: wifi always seems to get in the way believe me I know ;) well I'm glad you like that hey are back together again! Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So here is chapter 22 hope you like it!**

Chapter 22

"Now, are you ready to answer questions?" Wally decided to act just like he did with his dad, be cautious and always answer with respect, even during or after beatings he needed to answer with respect. Maybe that would calm Batman down, it never worked with his father but it got worse if he didn't. "Well?" Batman questioned.

"Yes, Sir." Wally spat immediately becoming nervous when Batman narrowed his eyes.

"A little less attitude will help you a lot. Sit down." Batman warned

"Yes, Sir." Wally said quietly and sat down on the bed, wow! Batman thought, scaring goes a long way with him.

"How are you walking last time I saw you, you were paralyzed." Bruce started the questions.

"I learned my powers can heal, I used it to heal my legs." Wally said cautiously eyeing the belt in Batman's hand.

"How did you get into crime fighting, never mind just tell me everything from when you left." Bruce concluded, this might make it go a bit faster, he thought to himself.

Wally sighed deciding to only tell the basics, this way he can avoid betraying his group. "I went to a orphanage met Black Canary who had turned it to a helping hand for superheroes. I healed my legs and then I trained with the group for three years, I became one of the best fighters there and then I went on my first mission. Where I met you and then you apparently followed us back and captured me and Black Canary and now I'm here." Wally concluded.

"Who are your other group members, give me a name and power. We may have to bring them for questioning." Batman stated.

Wally's eyes widened he couldn't tell Batman this then he would betray his only family. But if he didn't tell Batman then be might get the belt used on him, he knew the sting of a belt all to well. "I-I can't." He said weakly, Batman raised an eyebrow and decided to scare a little more. Batman got up and started towards Wally. Wally jumped up and backed away, "PLEASE NO, DON'T! I-I can't I they their- their my family please!" Wally stuttered, he backed up to the wall. Batman knew he was close to breaking so kept coming at Wally just slower.

The door opened and the Justice League entered, with Black Canary tied up behind them. Everyone looked at the scene in shock, Flash was the first to snap out of it. He ran over and grabbed the belt from Batman's hands, glaring Batman down.

"Batman his father abused him, he doesn't need you to do the same. For someone who wanted to win him back, you aren't doing a very good job." Flash spat. Hawkgirl walked carefully towards Wally, when Batman intercepted her.

"Justice League members report to conference room B for a meeting leave Wally and Black Canary here." He planned on explaining his tactics and reasoning for this. They left Black Canary and Wally there and left, Hawkgirl giving one final look at Wally.

Once they left Wally dropped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest he cried into his arms. Black Canary ran over to him and dropped beside him.

"What happened?" Black Canary asked carefully.

"He dragged me into here and started into a lecture saying how he was my guardian, and how I had to listen to him. He said that I would learn to speak to him respectfully or else, I got mad and asked him if I didn't was he going to beat me if I didn't. He said if that's what it takes and he left and came back with the belt and asked me to give up the group. I couldn't they're my family and he started towards me with the belt and I-I-I remembered my dad and I panicked. I knew he was going to beat me just like him, just like before. And you can't do anything about it because he has legal rights over me, it will be just like before." Wally explained weakly, Black Canary hugged him.

"Wally I will never let him hurt you, between him and your dad you have gone through enough. I promise you, you will not have to deal with this anymore. I don't know if I can stop him from being your guardian he may have to take you back, I have no rights. But I WILL make sure that he doesn't lay a hand on you. Okay?" Wally nodded as Black Canary smiled softly at him.

"I hate him." Wally said angrily "He refuses to care about me, so I refuse to care about him. I bet he wasn't even going to use that belt, I bet it was all just to scare me! But dammit it worked, I'm so weak!" Wally cursed at himself.

Black Canary sighed "Wally I bet he was just trying to scare you but honestly, that doesn't matter. Anyone would've been scared of a belt coming towards them, don't think you are weak because of that. Especially after what you have been through, you have a right to be scared. Don't forget that." Black Canary said certainly, Wally smiled at that.

"I guess I just have rotten luck with parents, huh? But I can't help but wonder what it would have been like to have parents who actually care. Not a dad who takes pleasure in beating in me or a mom that could care less about me. I want a real parent, someone who cares about me tells me not to do something because they love me. You know? I have always had someone who hated me or couldn't understand me. My whole life I have been without parents, I guess I could have turned out worse. But I bet I could have turned out a lot better with parents, not just some kid who was stuck in orphanages because he was different and no one wanted him. But that's alright, I guess this way I don't have to worry about hurting anyone. I'll just stick to having a strange little family from the group." Wally decided after he finished. Black Canary smiled sadly at him.

"You have the group and we work about the same as parents, I know it's not the same as parents. But you have a group of people who would do anything to protect you. And you know what I bet that there us even some of the Leaguers here who would do anything to protect you too. You aren't alone Wally and you never will be, you have a personality that everyone loves even if they just met you." Black Canary told Wally knowing it was true.

They sat in silence together, it was strangely comforting. Wally fell asleep right there in Black Canary's arms, she smiled and held him tighter. She would do anything to protect him, she was going to make sure Batman knew that.

**well that's the end of chapter 22! I guess I should do reviews now.**

**chapter 21 reviews**

**YuriAMANDAYaoi: Thanks for the continuous reviewing it means a lot to me! I'm so happy you like the chapter what about this one? If you have suggestions for where you would like to see this story go please write them in your next review!**

**chapter 19 review that I missed. **

**Kyer: so sorry I missed your review I completely agree I hate what D.C did to KF it irritates me. But thanks for the review and I agree I don't know what I was thinking, taking the reader from the story. Yo have gone back and fixed it, hope you like the story. Thanks for the constructive criticism! **


	23. Chapter 23

**And here goes chapter 23 :)**

Chapter 23

Wally woke up to see he was still in his bedroom. He looked down to see a shadow looming over him, he quickly got up and backed away. Once again he saw the face of Batman frowning down at him, he was alone with Batman once again. Wally looked around frantically, where was Black Canary? Batman noticed his eyes scanning frantically around the room.

"Black Canary is not in here, Wally. I am here to make a deal with you, this is my proposal...You stay here with me and don't try to run away. If you agree I will release Black Canary, and leave her and your little group alone. But if not, Black Canary will be taken to prison and your group hunted down and thrown in prison with her. And in case your wondering, the charges are kidnapping, and being a danger to society." Batman said emotionlessly. Wally was outraged, he had no right. He shouldn't have to pick that, Batman had no right to do that to his family. A part Batman said made Wally's skin crawl.

"Kidnapping?! They didn't even kidnap me, I RAN AWAY! And they can't kidnap a boy who doesn't have parents!" Wally yelled at Batman, eyes ablaze. Batman smiled slightly, his eyes held a look of amusement.

"Yes, Wally, you did run away. But by them accepting you into their group, and not bothering to return you even after they found out who your guardian was, is indeed kidnapping. So yes or no. Will you stay with me therefore protecting your little family. Or say no and get them thrown in prison, either way you come back to me...just one is your better choice." Batman said slyly.

Wally sighed there really was no choice "WillI get to see them again." Wally asked hopefully.

"No, it would be better if you didn't." Batman concluded

"Then may I at least say goodbye?" Wally begged.

Batman thought "So you are agreeing to the terms-" Wally nodded sadly. "Well then, yes you may say goodbye." Batman smirked and made a "follow me" motion with his hand. "We will go and release Black Canary take her back to the group so you can say goodbye." Wally nodded he had to be strong for Black Canary. He had to protect his only family, he sighed this was going to be hard.

They reached the holding cells, and Batman whispered at Wally "I'm going to lie to her, this way she will leave instead of trying to keep you. You will go along with it, remember if you run away I hunt down your group and put them in jail. Don't forget." Wally felt the sadness swell up inside of him, he forced it down and nodded at Batman.

Batman opened Black Canary's cell and glared. "I'm taking you both back to your group, it has been brought to my attention that you are not breaking any real laws. Whether I like it or not you will go back to your group, but rules say I must escort you back." Batman lied.

Black Canary looked suspicious "Wally, too?" Batman nodded and Black Canary smiled, they went into the escape pod, Batman typed in their location and was off. No more than three hours later, they were in front of the orphanage. They stepped out and was immediately crowded by the group.

"Wally are you, alright?" Huntress questioned worry showed in her face, Dr. Light smiled warmly at him, Vixen looked at them and said "We just got back from looking for you two, good thing we came back early. Black Canary you should go see Green Arrow, he's worried sick." Vixen sighed in relief, then glared at Batman "You should leave before I turn into a tiger and tear you to shreds." She turned away from him and then faced Wally.

"Come on in, we were all worried sick, lets go." She smiled, they all started going inside when Black Canary realized Wally wasn't following.

"Wally? Come on, we're home." She looked into his eyes and saw teats starting to pool. "Whats wrong Wally we're home, let's go." The rest of the group turned and watched Wally carefully, Green Arrow finally came out of the house. He ran over to Black Canary and kissed her, she stepped back smiling a little and looked at Wally. "Let's go." She motioned seeing him still not following.

"Wally your time is up, let's go." Batman said impatiently. Black Canary's eyes widened.

"You said we were both coming home! Was this just a ruse to get the whole group?!" Black Canary yelled, everyone got into fighting positions except for Wally and Batman.

Batman squared his jaw "Of course not, you get to go home but Wally made a deal to come with me." He said gruffly. Black Canary straightened, eyes wide, she looked at Wally.

"Wally?" She begged trying to convince herself it wasn't true. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Wally took a deep shaky breath and looked her and the rest of the group in the eyes "It's true." He said quietly "He said if I stayed with him he would release you and leave the group alone." Wally replied biting his lip to keep from crying.

Black Canary was freely crying, tears streaming down her face. "Wally IT IS NOT your responsibility to protect us, we protect you." She yelled upset at Wally's choice and her own stupidity.

"You're my family, I felt I mattered with you. Like I wasn't a burden, I never felt loved before. You'll never know how much that meant to me, I had to protect the only family I've known. I don't regret it, it was my choice and I don't want you to miss me. I want you to forget you even met me, it will help us both. I'll always remember the love I felt around you guys, I love you. Goodbye." Wally smiled sadly and turned to leave with Batman.

Black Canary fell to her knees "WALLY! PLEASE! PLEASE, COME BACK! WALLY!..." She tried to run after him but Green Arrow held her back.

"We can't help him now but I promise we will get him back later." Green Arrow soothed. "Do you know where you were kept during the time you were taken?" Black Canary nodded to upset to answer. "He might be there then-" Black Canary shook her head. "You don't think so? Alright do you know Batman's secret identity?" Black Canary cried harder and shook her head.

"Wally said it when we were being interrogated but I was too busy trying to come up with a plan I didn't hear it..." She sobbed.

"This might be hard..." Green Arrow sighed.

Wally followed Batman to the bat mobile, "I'm taking you somewhere different." Batman stated." I think you'll be more comfortable there, but of course I won't be dressed as Batman." Wally stared out the window, ignoring Batman's useless conversation. After sitting in awkward silence, they arrived at a huge mansion. Wally stared at it in disgust, Bruce had taken him to his million dollar home. Batman looked at him.

"Wait here." Wally got out of the car and watched as the bat mobile disappeared and Bruce walked out from the backyard dressed in formal attire. Wally suppressed a laugh even though it was around 9 at night he still dressed formal.

Bruce glared "Try not to be seen because if the media finds out I adopted a child ,it won't die down for weeks." Wally glared back

"No worries hate to be seen with you anyway." Wally spat "I would hate to ruin your playboy image."

Bruce frowned "I was more concerned with you not being able to go outside because you were trampled with paparazzi." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Wally, they will find out I adopted you sooner or later I'm just preparing you." Bruce sighed

Wally laughed dryly "So if you adopted, me why did you never tell me." Wally questioned.

"I was worried you wouldn't want me as a guardian." Bruce stated.

"Well you would be right." Wally glared at Bruce. Bruce started inside the house looking back at Wally, expectantly. Wally sighed and followed.

He made it in the house and heard the door shut behind him, he jumped and created a bubble with his aura trapping something. He felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder, he tensed.

"Wally let him down, he won't hurt you it's my butler, Alfred." Wally took down the bubble and an old man fell out.

"He's a bit jumpy Master Bruce, you forget to mention he has powers." Alfred smiled, and walked up.

Bruce smiled "Yes I'm sorry Alfred I forgot that little detail when telling you his history." Wally's hands clenched so Bruce had told this man about him, because he knows about powers, he must know about Batman.

"I have some criminal files to update, can you take him to his room, Alfred?" Wally watched as Bruce left and the butler smiled at him. Wally sighed, he was never good with new people.

"Follow me Master West." Wally flinched he hated his last name, it was his fathers. Alfred noticing his discomfort changed it. "Would you prefer I use Wally?" Wally nodded, he never felt 15 when around new people, he felt as nervous as a 6 year old.

He followed Alfred up a grand staircase, it led to a medium sized living room. Then split into two hallways. Alfred went down the left one it was very wide for a hallway, it continued down until it made a right turn. But Alfred stopped about halfway down the hallway, there was only one door on the right side Alfred entered it. It was apparently his room Wally stopped, oh my, he thought, this room was bigger than his first house.

**Review time for chapter 22**

**YuriAMANDAyaoi: good thing you like the explanation I think it helps when it's not dragged on, the part I made for you I decided to appear at a random time but don't worry it's not too far away, this way it spices things up!**


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

Wally looked at the room in awe, on the opposite side of the room in the middle of the wall was a huge window seat, on the right side was a king-size bed covered in fluffy pillows and blankets. By the bed was a nightstand table, on the left side of the room on the far side of the wall was a desk that looked to be like a study. On the opposite side of the room in a corner was a wardrobe, then finally there was a door on the left side of the room near the middle. It had hardwood floors, and dark blue walls it was the biggest room he had ever seen, and this was supposed to be all his.

Alfred smiled "This is your room, Master Wally."

Wally thought about this, it must be big for a reason "Who do I share it with?" He questioned

"I beg your pardon-" Alfred said slightly confused "No one Sir this is all yours." He clarified

"Oh um thanks." Wally mumbled, it was nice, but rather big.

"My pleasure Sir, if you need me I will be downstairs. And by the way some sleep wear is in the wardrobe." Alfred concluded and he closed the door and left. Wally walked around the big room and entered the door on the left side, it was a huge bathroom. A bathtub that looked like it could fit a giant, a shower that had a shower head that was installed in the ceiling so it fell on you like rain. It had a big mirror and counter with a marble top that fell into a dip making a sink. It had towel racks and everything a rich person could need. Wally left the bathroom, he looked around.

It was lonely, he decided. He sat down on the bed and looked at the clock, it was already ten? He never understood time, Wally decided to get changed for bed. He put on a pair of grey pants for bed, he didn't bother with a shirt. He went over to bed and stared at it, he didn't feel comfortable sleeping in something so big and expensive. Honestly he just didn't feel comfortable sleeping in this house, especially with Bruce somewhere in here. He decided to go explore the mansion, he went over to the door and turned the handle.

Nothing happened, maybe I have to pull, he thought. He pulled with the same result, he was locked in. He tried kicking the door, he immediately started to panic. He couldn't stand being locked in, it reminded him to much of when his father locked him in. He shuddered remembering every time his father locked the door it promised pain, then isolation. He kicked on the door, pounded his fists into it nothing worked. He was in such panic that he wasn't thinking clearly, he totally forgot he could use his powers. He frantically looked at the window, no, he thought, I promised I wouldn't try to run away. He looked at the door again, he backed away from it then charged.

The door busted and fell off its hinges. He ran through the hallway and bumped into something, it was the butler, Alfred. He looked surprised to see Wally looking so panicked and running through the hall.

"Uh umm I-I'm sorry." Wally babbled nervously.

"Master Wally? Did you need something, why do you look so terrified?" Alfred questioned worried.

Wally tool a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself "Can-well-" Wally sighed embarrassed. "Can you not lock the door." He spit out.

"Master Wally, Master Bruce requested your door remain locked, in fear of you running away." Alfred explained

"I won't run away, I have too much to lose. But I can't stand myself being locked in." Wally begged.

"Why, Master Wally, do you not like locked doors it's for your own protection." Alfred wondered. Seeing that Alfred wasn't about to drop the subject decided his only hope was to explain.

"They have never been for my protection, my dad he-" Wally paused "He would always lock the door before he would beat me, then afterwards lock me in. All locked doors have ever given me is pain and panic attacks." He shrugged.

Alfred nodded "I will leave it unlocked for the night, I will talk with Master Bruce tomorrow and explain your situation." Alfred decided. "For now, you should get some sleep." He led Wally back to his room and stopped once he saw the door "I don't think we could have locked it anyway." Wally thought he would be mad, Alfred just smiled.

"Don't worry, Master Wally, Master Bruce was a lot of trouble too." Wally smiled sheepishly, the butler wasn't to bad, but he still didn't trust his if he worked for Bruce. Alfred ushered Wally into the room and got him in bed.

"I don't know if I like this bed, it's to big and expensive for someone like me to sleep in." Alfred chuckled and shook his head.

"Your fine, Master Wally, it's your room." He smiled at Wally and walked out of the now broken door frame "Goodnight, Master Wally." But Wally was already asleep in the soft, king-sized bed.

As Wally slept Alfred went to talk to Bruce about Wally, he entered the Batcave to see Bruce sitting at his big computer. He walked up behind him.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said to confirm his presence.

"Yes Alfred." Bruce said without looking away from his computer.

"I was hoping to talk to you about Master Wally. I would like to keep his door unlocked, as it seems it brings back bad memories for him." Bruce finally looked back at Alfred.

"Is he alright?" Bruce asked slightly worried.

Alfred chuckled "He's fine Sir, he has fallen asleep. Worn himself out I presume." Alfred calmed.

"What happened? He didn't try to run away did he?" Bruce asked suddenly curious about the conversation.

"Of course not, Sir. He simply panicked when he realized the door was locked. He said it reminded him of when his father beat him. He busted the door down and ran into me during his panic attack. So Master Bruce, may I leave his door unlocked." Alfred concluded.

"I was afraid this would happen when I brought him into a home; remind him of his past. Yes you may leave his door unlocked, but we should keep a close eye on him." Bruce agreed. Alfred smiled and left to clean the kitchen then go to bed.

Wally woke up to an alarm blasting near his head. He looked up and turned of the alarm clock. It was seven in the morning, Wally looked up and had a minute of panic, as he didn't know where he was. He sighed in disappointment as he remembered, he was living with Bruce Wayne.

He decided to take a shower and get dressed, he put on some old faded jeans and a plain red t-shirt. He didn't really know what to do now, he didn't really want to go to breakfast. Just then he saw Alfred in the doorway.

"Breakfast is ready, Master Wally." He said simply then left. Wally sighed, he really wanted to stay up here. He walked up the hallway, and soon entered the medium sized living room on top of the grand staircase. He looked around before going down the steps, and entering the ballroom from where he first came in. He looked and saw a doorway beneath the staircase. He walked over and opened the doors feeling curiosity get him, it was a library. He decided to explore that later, he looked and saw a door on the right side of the ballroom. He entered and found Alfred cooking, Alfred looked up a bit surprised to see him.

"I'm sorry Sir I forgot to show you to the dining room, the ballroom is for guest during party's. behind most doors is the house that is lived in and not for party guests. Come I will show you." He decided.

He led Wally to a door a bit farther down the wall, he opened it and found a table with plates already set; the dining room.

"I will give you a tour after a while, most of the rooms that concern you are near your room." Alfred concluded he was about to leave when Wally spoke up.

"Where's Bruce." Wally wondered.

"He's rarely here anymore, Sir. At day he's usually working at Wayne enterprises. And at night, well I believe you know Sir." Alfred explained. Wally sighed, he drags him into his house forces him to live with him and doesn't show up!

Wally sat down and ate his breakfast, apparently Alfred didn't eat with him because it's improper. So Wally sat and ate in silence. He wasn't used to this, if nothing else his group would eat dinner as a family and talk about a little bit of everything.

Wally sighed remembering his group, he got up and took the plate to the sink and started washing dishes. It was more out of habit then anything, with his father if he didn't do it he got the belt, and the group took turns washing dishes. Alfred came in and just looked at Wally then smiled.

"Master Wally, you do not have to clean the dishes that is part of my responsibility." He shooed Wally away from the dishes and smiled.

"What do I do now?"Wally asked, Alfred looked surprised at the question.

"Go do teenage boy things, play with the latest video game or play basketball. I really don't honestly know Sir, whatever you usually do I suppose." Wally sighed and nodded then left. He usually practiced his martial arts with Huntress, or he cleaned the house with Black Canary. Even went over theories with Question!

Wally shrugged, he could clean up the house. Wally looked around everything was already clean and spotless. He needed something to take his mind off everything. Wally went up the grand staircase and up to his room, he decided to organize everything to his liking. He left it in the order it was but reorganized clothes, towels, shampoo, and junk like that around. After he was done he looked at the clock it was only eleven fifty-five a.m. He sighed, if time didn't go by like a rocket then it went by like a slug. He decided to sit on his bed and wait for something or someone to need him.

**review time!**

**yuriAMANDAyaoi: yeah he using being rather evil isn't he? Hope you like the chapter!**

**Kyer: yes true but the League hasn't figured it out yet and Batman hasn't told them. And Wally don't want to bring this into the eyes of the law because he don't want tossed around in Superman orphanage until he's 18. Hope I cleared that up!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He didn't have to sit and wait for long, Alfred called him down for lunch. He made his way to the dining room like he remembered, he sat down and waited just like at Breakfast. Alfred placed a plate in front of him, it was a turkey sandwich it looked delicious. Alfred started walking off when Wally spoke.

"Um Alfred can you eat in here?" Sometimes he felt just like that shy, scared twelve year old. Alfred smiled but shook his head.

"It would be improper, but thank you anyway Sir." Alfred left into the kitchen and Wally sighed. He finished up his sandwich put his plate in the sink and went up to his room. He decided he could practice his martial arts moves, Huntress would kill him if he stopped practicing.

Wally continued kicking and dodging he worked on his right hook because it was still shaky. He did this until 5 in the afternoon, he decided to finish up training by working with his power. He sat on the bed and worked on shutting himself out from reality, that's what he was working on with before he was taken. His powers allowed him to cut off from reality and hide in his mind. Wally sighed, he hated practicing this because your body reacts to your mind and by cutting off from reality you relive old memories. Anyone could see him physically flinching and going through pain but his mind doesn't register the outside world. Wally knew he had to conquer this, he took it step by step. He concentrated, he knew his eyes turned black and he started to slip into his mind.

He opened his eyes to see himself at his fathers house, he sighed it always brought him back to here. By taking him out of the physical world he went into his mind in memories, the whole point of this is to take him out of a horrible place and put him in a happy memory. But sadly was still teaching him how to control it to bring him into a happy memory and not these ones.

"WALLACE!" His father screamed the only bad thing about it, not including the fact he don't know how to go to a happy memory, is that you have to finish out the memory before returning to your body.

He was in his old room, this was the memory of when he was 6, two days before the car crash. His door was ripped open, his father stalked over to him. He picked him up by the arm, his father walked downstairs and out the back door Wally in hand, he dropped him near the fence. It was a thunderstorm, he knew this memory all to well. His father went into the shed and brought back rope.

"This will teach you!" His dad yelled, Wally started crying.

"What did I do Daddy?!" He sobbed, his father walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs.

"For being a freak! For not being NORMAL!" His father screamed at him. His father took both of his hands and tied them to the fence. Wally started crying harder.

"Daddy! Don't, I'm scared! I'm sorry! I don't like thunder! Daddy please!" He screamed

"Well you should have thought about that before you were born, no one will ever love you." His dad laughed and left. Wally knew the memory ended soon but not soon enough.

Meanwhile, Bruce had left Wayne Enterprises and was pulling up in the driveway, he felt as if work would never end. Bruce walked in and looked to see if there was signs of Wally's hatred of the arrangement, in other words a tantrum that might involve a broken vase. When Wally was 12 he had a nasty habit of throwing tantrums and being disobedient, he didn't know if 15 year old Wally had the same trait. He found no evidence of one and went to find Alfred, Bruce walked in to see Alfred cooking dinner.

"Where is Wally?" Bruce wondered, Alfred looked back at him from the oven and smiled.

"Master Bruce, welcome home. Master Wally is in his bedroom he's been quite quiet." Alfred answered. Bruce nodded and went up to Wally's room.

"Wally?" He knocked on the door when no answer came he entered.

"Wall-UGH!" Bruce staggered back as he was punched in the face. He looked at Wally sternly waiting for an explanation. Wally stood there in shock, he shook his head and looked at Bruce.

"Bruce! I so didn't mean to do that! I was practicing martial arts, then I tried to practice powers, I went to a bad memory when I came out I was mad and practiced more martial arts to blow off steam..." Wally tried to explain and gave up. "Ugh nothing's going right for me!" Wally grumbled. Wally sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Bruce sighed and sat down next to Wally.

"Wally I need to tell you something, it might help us both." Wally looked up at him curiously. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us the past few years, I know it don't seem like it but I'm just trying to protect you I-I love you. I want you to forgive me but if you can't I understand." Bruce explained awkwardly.

Wally shook his head his fathers saying still fresh in his mind, no one could love him except someone like him; a freak of nature. Bruce doesn't even have powers he can't possibly understand what he's going through! He didn't have an abusive father and careless mother, he couldn't understand what he went through! Wally sighed, he couldn't let his father continue to control his life he's dead the past is the past. He wouldn't let his fathers hatred and abuse ruin what is going for him, maybe Bruce really did care, maybe he was ready to apologize and forgive. Then shouldn't he be ready too? Wally took a deep breath and looked Bruce in the eye.

"I forgive you." It was the one of the most difficult things he's ever done, but there was a time when he felt that Bruce loved him. There was a time he thought of Bruce as a father, even when he was scared of Hawkgirl and Green Lantern he wanted Bruce. Was it so bad to want to feel like he had a real father again. He looked at Bruce again who looked relieved, then Bruce did something neither of them expected.

Bruce reached out and hugged Wally "I'm sorry and I love you." He said, he let go of Wally waiting for a reaction.

Wally sighed "Don't be sorry the past is the past, I do see know you tried to protect me. I'm sorry I didn't listen. But Bruce if you ever want to be like we did before, than don't you ever threaten me with a belt again. Even if it was a bluff, you don't know the fear and pain a belt can bring, I do. Alright?" He concluded

"I will never be sorry enough for that, I-I was so worried with losing you I wasn't thinking clearly. I will never to that again, I promise." Bruce said certainly. Wally nodded, and sighed

"But Bruce you have to understand, there needs to be trust. I know I have to earn it and you do too, but it's one way to start. And you can't forbid me from seeing my group they are my family too, and just so you know I'm still going to need time to heal I've been through a lot. The family thing isn't going to happen overnight, so don't expect it too. And you can either accept this or not but ill still do it, I'm going to continue being Nightmare. I trained I'm perfectly fine, you can train me if you find it necessary but it's staying." Wally finished crossing his arms waiting for Bruce to object.

Bruce sighed and nodded "Alright, that's doable." Bruce smiled "I'm glad we cleared the air, I think this helped us both." Wally smiled as Bruce got up and left, it did help.

**Reviews:**

**yuriAMANDAyaoi: thanks, next chapter you should really like!**

**Kyer: haha, true enough! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Wally was getting used to his new home and had already talked with Black Canary, she was still upset with him for making the decision but glad he cleared it all up. He was dressed as Nightmare and ready to go out, he and Batman agreed not to work as partners. But they had decided Batman covers one part of the city and Nightmare the other, if anything big showed up they would meet and deal with it together. Wally was fine with it and as was Batman.

Wally was perched on a building, watching closely. He looked down in an alley when he heard a noise, he made a surf board with his aura and levitated down. A hooded man slammed into him, Nightmare was still standing but the man was in the ground.

"Don't hurt me! I was just running from him-" the man cried he pointed back at a figure running towards him. Nightmare glared at the man.

"Stay here, if you move I will just drag you back here." Nightmare said doubting his innocence, he looked at the figure who had started slowly towards him.

Nightmare drifted into a battle stance. "Stop! Stay where you are." He wasn't surprised when the figure didn't stop, he kept coming towards Nightmare until he spoke.

Nightmare was surprised when he heard. "Stop there, give back the purse and surrender." Nightmare used his power to trap the figure in a bubble. Then went over and stepped on the mans chest, to stop him from fleeing.

He radioed Batman "hey Batman I'm in need of assistance, on Harbor street." He didn't have to wait long until Batman stepped out of the shadows, Nightmare explained the situation and Batman nodded.

"I'll take the robber to jail and help you interrogate this one." Wally nodded as Batman took the man under his foot and left, he let the mysterious figure out of the bubble.

"Dude you work with Batman?cool! I'm a hero too! What's your name?" The figure came into the light. He was wearing a black cape

With on the red on the inside and a plain black suit with a red Eagle head on the front.

"I'm Black Eagle." The boy grinned, he looked to be Nightmare's age. Nightmare smiled trying to hold back the laugh, but he barely managed.

"Wow you look like my age are you 15? I'm 15!" Black Eagle sounded excited,Wally shook his head.

"For a hero you're too easy to give out information, I'm Nightmare. If your Black Eagle, what's with the red Eagle?" Black Eagle's excitement obviously deflated.

"I thought it would look cool..." He moped, he didn't stay depressed for long. "Well Nightmare I'm glad to meet you, we should be friends!" Nightmares eyes widened, this boy... Was awesome! Wally came out from behind Nightmare, Wally smiled he was just like him! Except he wasn't too good at hiding his real personality, Batman came back and saw the two boys talking. He sighed and let them continue, thinking it wouldn't hurt Wally to socialize.

"Alright Nightmare, lets go." Black Eagle's eyes widened, he grinned.

"Batman! Awesome, well bye Nightmare! See ya around!" Nightmare and Black Eagle continued to talk, Nightmare showing Black Eagle techniques and how to hide his personality. And soon the two were best friends, Batman after a while allowed the boys to share secret identities. But only after he had checked everything and knew everything there was to know about the boy. James Carson/Black Eagle and Wally West-Wayne/Nightmare was inseparable.

6 months later

"Ready Wally?" Bruce said from the Batmobile, Wally walked out in his costume.

"Yeah I'm ready!" It was the first time he was going to see his group since he left, he could barely wait. He told Black Canary everything about his new life, about Bruce and his new friendship with James. He got in the passenger seat of the Batmobile, both heard a noise and Batman sighed while Wally smiled.

Black Eagle came from no where and hopped in the backseat. "Alright lets get this show on the road! Mush Batman!" Batman turned around and glared at James.

"I. Do. Not. Mush." James shrunk back in his seat and gulped, but smiled sheepishly. Wally laughed, and smiled at James. They started off, it took a good 5 hours to get to the orphanage. They stopped in the front and Batman smiled at Wally as he got out with James, then he left, still not on good terms with Black Canary.

Black Canary ran out and hugged Wally and smiled at James. "I've missed you so much Wally, I'm so glad you're alright! Everyone's been worried sick and Huntress just knows you haven't trained. I'm glad you brought James." She turned to James. "Wally's told me a lot about you." They walked in and Wally was greeted by his group, he was able to convince Bruce to stay here for a week.

Huntress smiled "You better have practiced while you were gone or I'll kick your butt." She smiled bigger and reached out and hugged him "We were all so worried for you and missed you tons."

Wally smiled and hugged her back. " I missed you all too, but I did remember to practice, even punched Batman in the face while doing so." Huntress laughed and led James and Wally inside.

They all sat down at the conference room, they got caught up in everything from the past 6 months. They even worked out the schedule so that everyone got training with Wally at some point, so that he could remember everything he was taught; mostly Huntress's doing. Wally smiled and left the room to get settled in, while they all talked to James, and introduced themselves. He sat in his room and thought about everything.

He smiled. "I've finally got that father relationship with Bruce, I get to see my group, I have a best friend who gets to fight crime with me. I've finally been able to heal from the hate my father gave me, I can see the League any time I want. " he sighed content, and fell into his bed. "I finally have the dream life I always wanted but thought I could never have." He smiled on thought of how good his life become, he grinned at the thought of how it all got started just from him leaving his room for the first time. He was smiling when James walked in, he sat down on the bed near Wally.

"What are you thinking?" James asked seeing his friends smile.

Wally smiled. " I was just thinking how good my life became when I came out from behind closed doors.

_"Look on every exit as being an entrance somewhere else." _

― Tom Stoppard

**The End, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think we all knew this was coming to an end but I couldn't have carried it on much longer without losing readers. A Special thanks to yuriAMANDAyaoi and Kyer who reviewed almost every chapter I hope you both enjoyed it and thank you for your encouragement. Oh and Kyer, my next coming story involved Wally as a speedster. **

**Once again, Thank you. - Breannlt**


End file.
